A quoi bon résister ?
by MarysolCx
Summary: II Travaille de nouveau dessus au 18/01/17 II Severus et Lucius vivent tranquillement leur petite liaison, en parallèle du combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand Snape s'aperçoit qu'Harry est au plus mal, il se sent obligé de l'aider, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences pour le couple... /!\ ATTENTION /!\ Bien lire pourquoi c'est un M, ce n'est pas lié qu'aux lemons
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Que de stupidité en moi, de commencer à poster une nouvelle fiction sur Harry Potter, quand je galère à poster mon Snarry à temps (dédicace à mon chapitre 10 posté hier avec du retard). Mais bon, je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même vous poster ça, sachant que j'ai encore 2 chapitre de près, et que si je poste sur la base d'un toutes les deux semaines, ça devrait le faire (j'espère). Donc je poste ce premier chapitre aujourd'hui (mardi) et je posterai le suivant dimanche dans 2 semaines, histoire de poster une fois ici, et une fois sur mon Snarry, et que je me sente moins mal de ne poster qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Bref, pour ceux qui seraient donc tentés par mon Snarry, le voici : s/10531201/1/Tout-se-sait-rien-ne-s-oublie

Pour ensuite parler de cette fiction, se sera à la base du SS/LM, donc Snape/Lucius mais comme on dit, plus où est de fous, plus on rit… Et quand Harry va mal, c'est toujours le même qui s'y colle…

Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Marysol Cx

* * *

— Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursaut, ne pensant absolument pas se retrouver face à cette personne. Snape, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris vu qu'il était dans les cachots mais Malfoy père ?!

— Je dois voir le professeur Snape.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes le professeur Snape ? Alors je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

Il allait quitter l'endroit, ne souhaitant pas passer plus de temps en présence de cet homme acerbe qui semblait vouloir le tuer rien qu'en le regardant mais quand il ressentit une baguette dans son dos, il changea d'avis.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi, Potter. Sinon je vous ferai parler de force.

Harry tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver avec Malfoy. Il avait une place telle dans le conseil de direction de l'école, qui ne valait mieux pas lui donner une raison de s'en prendre à lui.

— J'ai un… Problème, et il est le seul qui peut m'aider.

— Quel problème ?

— Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Sa voix se mit à trembler, et la détresse qu'il ressentait commençait à paraitre dans ses yeux.

— Potter, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Il se radoucit légèrement, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse en l'effrayant.

— Si je vous dis, Draco va savoir, puis tout Poudlard va savoir. Vous voulez savoir ? Demandez à Sev… Snape, il vous le dira s'il en a envie. Mais je refuse d'être le propre responsable des conséquences de la divulgation de cette information, quand je serai le seul à souffrir de cette divulgation.

Et il partit, claquant la porte des cachots. Il se réfugia au sommet d'un tour du château, qui était interdite aux élèves, mais dont il avait trouvé l'accès par hasard. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il serait ici, comme personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Il s'assit par terre, ignorant le vent et la neige qui l'entouraient, et pria pour ne plus jamais avoir à bouger.

Dans les cachots, Lucius se répétait la conversation en boucle, attendant Severus, en essayant de comprendre comment ça avait pu dégénérer. Comment ce gamin, qu'il imaginait si fier et courageux avait pu s'enfuir comme un enfant à qui on reprochait d'avoir cassé un bibelot ? Et que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi ce lapsus ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vent des passages de Potter dans les cachots, et c'est pour ça qu'il était venu quand on ne l'attendait pas. Personne n'aurait pu nier que Potter était un jeune homme magnifique, et il savait par Draco que les penchants sexuels du Survivant était un sujet de conversation très aimé, étant donné qu'il ne sortait ni avec une fille ni avec un garçon, mais qu'il disparaissait très souvent sans que ses amis sachent où il allait mais il était souvent vu près des cachots. Et c'est comme ça qu'il en était venu à soupçonner une liaison entre Potter et Severus. Entre Potter et son amant. Et il comptait bien lui demander clairement quand il reviendrait de chez le maitre, quitte à le menacer. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

— Lucius ? Je ne t'attendais pas. Tout va bien ?

Il s'approcha du blond pour l'embrasser mais il se fit repousser sans délicatesse.

— Lucius ?

— Potter est passé. Il voulait te voir ?

— Il est partit ? Tu sais où il est allé ?

— Quoi ?

Il s'attendait à des explications bafouilleuses, des excuses à la pelle, et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour le mioche ?

— Je… Non, il est partit. Il semblait énervé, et il m'a dit que si je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait, je n'avais qu'à te demander.

— C'est pas vrai…

— Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas, et se précipita dans son bureau pour s'emparer d'une petite sacoche qu'il glissa dans une poche de sa robe.

— Il faut qu'on le trouve, tout de suite.

— Sev explique-moi ! S'énerva Lucius, haussant le ton.

Il attrapa son amant et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

— Potter ne s'est pas remis de la mort de son parrain, ses amis l'en ont tenu responsable, et ça l'a détruit. Il est en pleine dépression, et est suicidaire. Je l'ai découvert, et j'avais promis de ne pas en parler s'il venait me voir quand il s'était mutilé. Maintenant, il faut qu'on le trouve, avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

— Par tous les saints…

Comment ce gamin, aimé de tous pouvait-il en arriver là ? Et comment personne à part Severus ne s'en était-il rendu compte ?

Il partit à sa suite, courant avec lui dans les couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un portrait, la salle commune des Gryffondors ?

— Potter possède une carte qui montre toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, et leur emplacement exact. C'est le seul moyen pour le trouver. Attends-moi ici.

Il rentra dans la salle, faisait crier de peur les rares élèves qui s'y trouvaient. En temps normal il aurait mis des retenues et retiré des points, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il monta en courant dans le dortoir du jeune homme, et alla fouiller sans la moindre gène dans sa valise.

— Je l'ai.

Il montra le bout de parchemin à son amant, et ils partirent rapidement dans une salle de classe vide où ils étalèrent le parchemin sur la table.

— Je suis le professeur Snape et je recherche Harry Potter qui est peut-être en danger de mort montre le moi.

Sur la carte, s'imprima en petite lettre « Patmol est étonné que ce vieux batard graisseux de Snape ait encore mit la main sur cette carte. Lunard est d'accord, et aimerait que le professeur Snape abandonne cette carte pour de bon. Cornedrue se serait volontiers mêlé aux moqueries concernant Servilus, mais étant donné que la personne qu'il recherche porte son nom de famille, il pense que c'était peut-être un proche, donc il va montrer à ce crétin où il se trouve. »

Les écritures disparurent, et le nom de Potter s'afficha, le plaçant dans un tour dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence.

— Mais c'est où cet endroit… ?

— Je crois qu'on peut y accéder par la salle de classe là, celle qui est inutilisée depuis qu'il y a eu un éboulement. Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps par quel moyen il avait pu y accéder, et partirent le rejoindre, en espérant le trouver en un seul morceau…

Après une dizaine minutes de péripéties pour accéder à l'escalier qui menait à la tour, ils mirent le même temps pour arriver en haut tellement l'escalier qui menait à la tour était long et abimé.

— Attends-moi là, murmura Severus, il faut mieux que j'y aille seul.

Il distingua une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, recouverte d'une légère couche de neige.

— Harry ?

Il ne bougea pas, et pendant une seconde il pensa au pire.

— Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

La voix était faible, remplie de sanglots, mais elle était là.

— Votre carte.

— Ils vous ont laissé ?

— Votre père oui. Je leurs ai dit qui je cherchais, et votre père a été le seul à me montrer. Comme ce sont leur esprit d'adolescent qui est dedans, ils ne vous connaissent pas, mais votre père a fait le rapprochement… J'ai su que vous étiez venu me voir. Je n'étais pas là, je suis désolé. Mais maintenant que je suis là, si vous veniez dans mon bureau qu'on en discute. Ce sera sûrement plus confortable qu'ici, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— D'accord.

Il n'eut pas besoin que le jeune homme lui dise qu'il était incapable de bouger pour qu'il le comprenne. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, retira d'un coup de baguette la neige qui couvrait son corps, et l'enveloppa dans sa cape. D'un geste de la main il fit signe à Lucius de partir. Si le jeune homme se rendait compte que quelqu'un était au courant, il tenterait sûrement de mettre fin à ses jours pour de bon. Se rendre jusqu'aux cachots fut une tâche pour le moyen laborieuse. D'une part parce qu'Harry n'était plus en état de marcher donc Severus devait le porter, mais aussi par la présence de quelques élèves dans les couloirs malgré les vacances de Noël, ce qui l'obligeait à faire des détours et à se cacher parfois pendant plusieurs minutes derrières des teintures en attendant que le couloir soit libre. Quand il arriva enfin dans les cachots, Potter était tombé dans l'inconscience, mais Lucius l'attendait avec plusieurs couvertures, de la Pimentine et des potions de régénération sanguine. Il le gratifia d'un immense sourire alors qu'il allongeait le garçon dans un lit que Lucius avait matérialisé dans le salon. Tant pis pour la pudeur du jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans des vêtements trempés, alors il lui les retira d'un coup de baguette. Il n'eut pu ignorer le hoquet de choc de Lucius en voyant son corps.

— Il est maltraité par sa famille moldue, c'est pour ça toutes les cicatrices. Personne ne le sait, même lui pense que je l'ignore, mais je l'ai vu pendant nos leçons d'Occlumentie. Il m'a sorti comme excuse que c'était à cause du Quidditch, et des brûlures du dragon pendant la Coupe de Feu. Surtout ne dis rien. Comme tout ce que tu vois en ce moment, il ne faut surtout pas que tu en parles, où il risque de se tuer si d'autres savent.

Les paroles que lui avaient lancé le Survivant prenaient enfin un sens dans sa tête, Sev était le seul à savoir, et si d'autres apprenaient, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son amant faire boire plusieurs potions à l'élève.

— Dans la sacoche que j'ai prise, il y a une petite fiole avec un baume cicatrisant, si tu peux lui appliquer sur le bras gauche.

Pendant ce temps il faisait tout son possible pour réchauffer le corps du jeune homme, qui commençait enfin à retrouver une température respectable. Après plusieurs interminables minutes d'efforts, le corps d'Harry était suffisamment chaud pour ne plus risquer plus qu'un gros rhume.

— Tu t'es occupé de son bras ? Demanda Severus en rangeant tous les flacons vides.

— Oui, mais il y en avait énormément.

Il s'approcha pour regarder les cicatrices, remarquant toute de suite celle qui avait été faite quelques heures plutôt.

— Pas plus que d'habitude…

— C'est souvent ? Qu'il vient te voir parce qu'il s'est mutilé.

— De plus en plus souvent. Je l'ai découvert peu de temps après le début des cours. Au début c'était une fois par semaine maximum, et aujourd'hui, c'est presque tous les deux jours, voir tous les jours.

— Mais enfin, comment ses amis n'ont-ils plus de ne rien remarquer ?

— Parce qu'il n'en a plus. Ils se sont tous retournés contre lui après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère. Ils lui ont dit qu'il avait été irresponsable, stupide, qu'ils ne le suivraient plus, que plus jamais ils ne risqueraient leur vie pour lui. Depuis la rentrée il se déplace avec sa cape d'invisibilité pour être tranquille. Demande à Draco quand tu le verras, il te dira qu'il ne le voit plus que pendant les cours. Le reste du temps, il est dans sa tour, à errer dans le parc ou le château, mais jamais dans sa tour ou à la bibliothèque à travailler. Il n'est jamais dans la grande salle : il ne mange quasiment plus, et s'il a faim, ce qui est rare, il va directement dans les cuisines. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Il refuse que j'en parle à Mc Gonagall, à Dumbledore, même au loup-garou.

— Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi toi ?

— Quand je l'ai découvert, il était un dans un état de panique tel que c'en était effrayant. On voyait une peur dans ses yeux que je n'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui que dans les yeux des Mangemorts face au Maitre. Et il a compris que je comprenais sa peur, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de me parler, sinon il ne serait même pas venu me voir pour que je le soigne. Mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il se laisse dépérir, et s'il meurt, plus personne ne pourra se sauver. Tu as entendu la prophétie au Ministère.

— Que veux-tu faire alors ? Si ses amis sont contre lui, personne ne pourra l'aider. Et si les professeurs ne sont pas au courant, ils ne pourront lui être d'aucun secours.

— Il reste nous.

Pendant un instant Lucius regarda son amant en se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

— Nous ? Nous Mangemorts ? Nous qui devons tout faire pour le ramener aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu me dis là ?

— Que veux-tu faire d'autre Lucius ? S'énerva Severus, levant le ton. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir !

— Mais de là à l'aider ? Sincèrement Severus, qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter ?

— Ne pas avoir à vivre sous le joug du Maitre éternellement ?

Le maitre des potions fixa son amant en espérant qu'il finirait par comprendre ses motivations. Si le gamin mourrait, jamais ils ne se libéreraient de la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et jamais non plus ils ne pourraient vivre tranquillement tous les deux, sans la peur de se faire tuer par le maitre, ou par l'Ordre pour Lucius. Ce dernier soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : Severus était dans le vrai. Il souhaitait pouvoir vivre une vie sans risquer sa mort à chaque instant, une vie où son fils serait en sécurité et pas sous l'obligation de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

— D'accord, tu as raison. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour l'aider ? Il a besoin de gens qui l'aiment pour s'en sortir.

— Je pense qu'il a besoin de personnes qui sont là pour lui avant tout. Il n'a plus personne. Il a besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'on le force à manger à nous, à suivre ses cours, à reprendre goût à la vie.

— Et comment veux-tu faire ça Severus ? Je ne suis pas prof ici, et toi, tu es censé le haïr.

— J'ai peut-être une solution, mais elle ne va pas te plaire…

Malfoy senior transplana dans son manoir, où il se prépara psychologiquement à la conversation qui allait suivre. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Pas simple du tout. Un Malfoy était fort face à n'importe qui sauf quand il se retrouvait face à un autre Malfoy.

— Draco, tu peux venir ?

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers, surprit que son père soit ici. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne le voir que le matin et en début d'après-midi, et jamais le soir et la nuit.

— Père ? Un problème ?

— J'aurais une… faveur, à te demander.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il rejoignit son père, s'asseyant dans un canapé face à lui.

— Nous avons discuté avec Severus, et nous avons remarqué qu'un élève avait du mal à suivre les cours en ce moment, et nous pensions que…

— Non, le coupa Draco. Il est hors de question que je joue à la baby-sitter pour un Serpentard qui n'arrive pas à s'intégrer.

— Ce n'est pas un Serpentard… Tout le problème est là.

— Qui est-ce alors ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se préparant à calmer son fils qui allait lui hurler dessus en sachant le nom.

— Potter…

— Tu plaisantes ? Déjà, depuis quand tu te soucies de lui ? Depuis quand Severus se soucie de lui ? Depuis quand vous parlez de lui ensemble ?

— Draco, tu dois comprendre que si Potter ne s'en sort pas, le maitre ne sera jamais détruit. J'ai entendu la prophétie au Ministère cet été. Il est le seul qui puisse nous sortir de là.

— Père, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Moi, Prince des Serpentards, devrais-je devenir ami avec le Prince des Gryffondors ? C'est tout simplement du suicide.

— Dans ce cas se sera à toi de faire en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! S'énerva de nouveau Draco en se levant d'un bon.

— Je crains que je ne puisse te laisser le choix. Je ne suis pas professeur à Poudlard, Severus ne peut pas se rapprocher d'un élève et encore moins lui, vu leurs rapports publics.

— Deviens prof alors, lança Draco qui était sur le point de sortir de la pièce. Notre prof de DCFM est un incompétent, et ça ne peut plus durer. Et je suis sûr que si besoin, Severus te fabriquera du Polynectar.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son père de répondre, et monta dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte, pour manifester clairement sa colère quant à la demande de son père.

Ça n'allait pas être simple… Mais l'idée de Draco était à approfondir. Il comptait d'ailleurs aller en parler de suite à Severus, qui, il le savait, l'attendait pour savoir la réponse du Prince des Serpentards. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et lancée une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes : « Cachots de Poudlard ». Il apparut dans le bureau de son amant, sans la moindre poussière autour de lui, et avec la grâce à la plus grande.

— Alors Lucius, je suppose qu'il a dit non ?

— En effet. Mais il m'a proposé quelque chose d'intéressant, même si je pense que c'était plutôt pour se moquer de moi, mais l'idée est à travailler.

— Et quelle est-elle ?

— Que je sois professeur à Poudlard en utilisant du Polynectar.

— Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu te rends compte du travail que cela demande ? Même si tu ne fais plus parti du conseil d'administration et du Ministère, tu restes un Mangemort.

— Ce qui nous met au même niveau. Et avant que tu ne me contres pour le Polynectar, Croupton Junior l'a bien fait, et avec brio.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu es découvert ?

— Dans cas nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Et je peux ne postuler que pour les 6èmes et 7èmes.

— Mais dans quoi voudrais-tu postuler bon sang !

— En défense. Je pense en savoir assez pour pouvoir enseigner quelque chose d'intéressant à ces mioches. Et d'après Draco, rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui leurs sert de professeur en ce moment.

— Soit ! Essaye ! Je te fournirai de mon Polynectar qui est bien plus efficace que celui qu'on trouve sur le marché, mais si tu te fais prendre, je ne viendrai même pas à ton procès c'est clair ?

— Merci de ton aide, _mon amour_.

Ses traits étaient crispés, et sa phrase était suintante de haine.

— Lucius…

— Non, tu te tais. Nous nous connaissons depuis près de 20 ans, sommes amants depuis presque 10 ans, et tu n'as toujours pas confiance en mes projets ?

— C'est le Dumbledore que nous tentons de berner, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est capable de voir sous une cape d'invisibilité, j'en ai la preuve par Potter. Alors pourquoi pas à travers du Polynectar ?

— Croupton…

— Il avait une confiance aveugle en Alastor, le coupa Severus énervé par l'obstination de son compagnon. Toi, tu vas arriver, tu seras un inconnu à ses yeux, et il sera méfiant comme jamais. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre.

— Severus, tu me l'as dit toi-même : si on ne sauve pas Potter, nous sommes tous perdu. Et si le vieux fou venait à le découvrir, nous lui dirions toute la vérité, et je doute qu'il dénonce quelqu'un qui essaye de sauver son petit protégé.

Le maitre des potions alla se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu, pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. La théorie était bonne, mais dans la pratique, il y a tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer.

— Severus, s'il te plait.

— Lucius, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, pas encore. A chaque fois que tu me quittes pour aller voir le Maitre j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Et je sais ce que tu risques à jouer un double jeu. C'est ta vie que tu risques : si le Ministère l'apprend, avec un peu de chance tu iras à Azkaban pour le reste de tes jours. Si le Maitre l'apprend, il ne cherchera même pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il verra c'est que tu l'as trahit. Et que je t'ai aidé, et nous mourrons tous les deux dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais, je sais que c'est vital que le gamin s'en sorte, alors je vais te fournir tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour avoir ce poste, ainsi que du Polynectar, et de l'aide pour tes cours. De toute façon, si on ne le fait pas, nous sommes condamnés d'avance.

* * *

Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des commentaires négatifs à faire ; et on se trouve donc dimanche 19 pour la suite !

Marysol xx


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

— Eh bien, Mr Grayson, vous me semblez totalement fait pour ce poste. Surtout, je ne vous cache pas que notre professeur actuel n'a pas les compétences nécessaires pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années. Bien évidemment vous logerez à Poudlard, sauf si vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

— Non, loin de là, cela me convient parfaitement.

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, vous pensez pouvoir commencer la semaine prochaine ? Le temps que vous vous fassiez au château, qu'il se fasse à vous, et que je prévienne mon équipe de professeurs. Je vais laisser Dobby vous montrer vos appartements. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à l'appeler, lui ou un des Elfes de maison, ils se feront un plaisir de vous aider.

Il dut retenir un rictus en entendant le nom de son elfe. Ainsi Dobby travaillait à Poudlard maintenant. Il devrait se retenir de lui donner un coup quand il le verrait. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du coup de Potter qui lui avait fait perdre son serviteur.

Dans un pop sonore l'Elfe apparut et se pencha tellement qu'il aurait pu se cogner la tête au sol.

— Dobby, peux-tu montrer à notre nouveau professeur de Défense ses appartements ? Il ne loge pas dans les appartements habituels comme l'autre professeur reste, donc il logera près de ceux du professeur Snape, tu vois lesquels c'est ?

— Oui Mr le Directeur ! Dobby voit très bien !

— Parfait. Mr Grayson, nous nous reverrons vite, et si vous avez besoin de venir me voir, le mot de passe est « Bonbons au citron ».

Vieux fou excentrique. Severus lui racontait souvent les frasques du Directeur et ses mots de passes farfelus, mais maintenant qu'il le découvrait de lui-même il comprenait l'exaspération de son amant à chaque fois qu'il sortait du bureau directorial.

— Je m'en souviendrai, répondit-il avec un sourire à l'attention du Directeur.

Il sortit du bureau en suivant l'elfe, qui ne cessait de jacasser sur le château, ses habitants : élèves, professeurs, fantômes. Il arrêta bien vite d'écouter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom d'Harry.

— Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, c'est lui qui a libéré Dobby. Mais Dobby voit qu'Harry Potter ne va pas bien en ce moment : il le voit souvent dans la salle commune en pleine nuit, ou dans le château après le couvre-feu, Dobby a essayé de l'aider, mais Harry Potter n'a rien voulu entendre.

Pauvre elfe inconscient à lui raconter cela. En une phrase il offrait à n'importe l'opportunité de le coller pour les 3 mois à venir comme il violait régulièrement le couvre-feu. L'elfe continua de jacasser sur tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de Severus, mais ils s'arrêtèrent 20m avant sa porte.

— Pour ouvrir le professeur doit s'approcher du mur, et attendre quelques instants que la porte apparaissent.

Dobby s'écarta et il prit place devant le mur, et en effet une porte apparue.

— Monsieur veut-il que Dobby lui montre ses appartements ?

— Non, c'est bon, tu peux partir.

L'elfe disparut et il rentra dans ses appartements. Ils lui semblaient un peu plus grands que ceux de Severus. De toute façon, il ne serait sûrement jamais étant donné qu'il comptait vivre dans les appartements de Severus. Il visita rapidement l'endroit, et rejoignit ensuite Severus qui était dans son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

— Je peux vous… Ah oui, c'est toi Lucius. Je vais avoir du mal à me faire à ton physique… Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Il a accepté, évidemment. Je commence lundi pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années. Mes appartements sont justes à côté des tiens, mais je ne compte pas…

— Si, le coupa Severus. Tu dois y vivre : si on veut qu'Harry se confie à toi, tu dois y être aussi souvent que possible. Mais je peux déménager dans les tiens. Mes Serpentards ne viennent quasiment jamais me voir, et la plupart du temps ils viennent à la fin des cours de potions. On va d'ailleurs faire ça de suite, tant que c'est les vacances. Il n'y a quasiment personne à Poudlard, et personne ne vient jamais dans mon couloir, donc on sera tranquille. Quant à Harry, il n'y venait que très rarement, et je lui dirai de venir me voir dans mon bureau à présent.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y rester ? Autrement que pour moi, bien sûr.

— Je pense que je vais lui proposer de vivre dans les miens. Il ne me semble plus trop le bienvenu dans son dortoir.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à déplacer les potions et livres de Severus dans les appartements de Lucius, ainsi que les rares objets personnels auquel il tenait. Ils se rendirent ensuite pas la Cheminette au Manoir Malfoy, où Lucius récupéra de nombreux vêtements, faisant ainsi rechigner Severus qui ne comprenait pas comment son amant pouvait en avoir autant des livres, et également des affaires personnelles. Il était tout juste 19h quand ils eurent finir, et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait presque personne : trois Serpentards, deux Poufsouffles et deux Serdaigles, et cinq Gryffondors. Mais le seul de 7ème année manquait à l'appel. Il était retourné vivre dans son dortoir pour la fin des vacances, après qu'il ait été suffisamment en forme pour quitter les appartements de Severus, mais il lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait manger pour reprendre des forces. Son ordre était bien évidement pas appliqué. Discrètement il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur entre lui et Lucius, et demanda à voir Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci, aucun des Maraudeurs ne lui interdits peut-être avaient-ils enfin compris que Severus ne voulait pas de mal à Harry. Il était dans le parc, et vu la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, il devait être en train de voler. Au moins il faisait quelque chose, pensa tristement Severus en rangeant la carte dans sa robe.

Lucius, de son côté, ne pouvait ignorer les regards des douze élèves présents : ils n'arrêtaient pas de le reluquer. En effet, la présence d'un inconnu à la table des professeurs n'étaient pas quelque chose de courant en cours d'année. Mais ils finirent par arrêter, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse, et qu'ils s'auraient sûrement comme tout le monde pendant le repas du dimanche soir.

Les jours qui suivirent, Lucius voyait avec Severus comment il pouvait structurer ses cours à venir, et ce qu'il allait pouvoir enseigner aux élèves. Heureusement, à ce stade, la pratique primait sur la théorie, donc il s'en faisait pas trop il connaissait suffisamment de sortilèges de défense et d'attaques pour pouvoir en lancer pendant plusieurs heures sans utiliser deux fois le même.

Le dimanche soir arriva, la Grande Salle était pleine, les discussions allaient de très bon train : chacun racontant ses vacances aux autres. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore demande le silence. Severus profita de ce silence et non mouvement dans les rangs pour observer la table des Gryffondors, où il ne le trouva pas évidemment pas. Il en fit part à Lucius qui était à ses côtés, s'attirant les regards de quelques élèves, mais Dumbledore eut vite fait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

— Je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour et bon courage pour la reprise des cours demain. Je tenais également à faire part d'une nouvelle aux plus âgés. Vous avez sûrement du remarquer la présence d'un nouveau professeur à notre table. Il s'agit du Professeur Grayson, qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux 6èmes et 7èmes années.

De légers applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle quand Lucius se leva pour saluer, et des murmures parmi les 6èmes et 7èmes années qui se réjouissaient d'avoir un nouveau professeur, qui ne pourrait pas être pire. Et à la table des Serpentards, Draco avait un petit air sombre : avoir son père en professeur n'allait pas être quelque chose de très agréable.

Le repas reprit son cour alors que Severus se penchait à nouveau vers Lucius.

— Potter n'est pas là, je viens de vérifier à nouveau. Etant donné qu'il est seul dans l'école, et que je ne suis pas dans mon bureau, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Et je ne peux pas sortir la carte il y a trop de monde.

Lucius allait lui répondre quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un Rusard apparemment très en colère, qui tenait un balai dans une main, et trainait un élève par le bras de l'autre.

— Mr le Directeur, je vous ramène Mr Potter qui semble se sentir tellement important que la présence aux repas ne le concerne pas, ainsi que le couvre-feu, et également l'interdiction d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Mr Potter s'amusait à voler au-dessus de la forêt, et j'ai pu l'intercepter quand il est allé s'asseoir près du Lac. Je compte sur vous Mr le Directeur pour le punir dignement. En attendant, je vais garder son balai.

Harry qui était resté stoïque tout le long du discours, n'en ayant rien à faire de Rusard qui l'accusait devant toute l'école de frauder le règlement, se réveilla quand il comprit que Rusard comptait garder son balai.

— Non, c'est mon balai. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder !

— Il fallait y penser avec d'enfreindre le règlement Potter !

Mais Harry ne comptait pas en rester là, et il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le concierge.

— Rendez-le-moi !

— Harry.

La voix douce mais forte de Dumbledore s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, faisant taire toutes les discussions qui s'étaient lancées par rapport à ce duel, et calma également Harry.

— Mr Rusard, veuillez accompagner Harry à mon bureau, et le laisser m'attendre là-bas, avec son balai. Je l'y rejoindrai dès que le repas sera fini.

— Je refuse de rester seul avec un élève qui m'a menacé ! S'exclama Rusard qui s'était sensiblement éloigné d'Harry.

Le Directeur n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Severus se levait et traversait la Grande Salle sous le regard médusé des élèves et professeurs. Il s'empara du balai d'un geste brusque, mais plus étonnant encore, si c'était possible, il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule d'Harry, l'incitant à le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre difficulté. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bureau directorial.

— Bonbons au citron, lança Severus une fois devant la gargouille. Souhaitez-vous que je monte avec vous Harry ? Le temps que le Directeur arrive.

— Je veux bien…

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau la tête basse, et attendit que Severus l'invite à s'asseoir pour le faire.

— Je suis passé à votre bureau, et à vos appartements, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Alors je suis allé voler pour ne plus penser à rien. Et je n'ai pas vu qu'il était aussi tard et que j'aurais dû être au banquet.

— Harry, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle pour un repas depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Quant à mon absence dans mon bureau et mes appartements, je suis désolé. Puis-je voir ?

Harry retira sa cape ainsi que son pull, dévoilant sa chemise dont la manche gauche était couverte de sang.

— Vous n'avez pas protégé ?

— Si, mais Rusard m'a trainé dans tout le château.

Il se leva en retenant un soupir et s'empara de son bras. Il avait toujours une fiole de la potion qu'il utilisait pour ses scarifications sur lui, si jamais un moment comme celui-ci venait à arriver.

— Vous comptez dormir dans votre dortoir cette nuit ? Demanda doucement Severus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ca fait 2 semaines que vous dormez seul, et je ne suis pas sans savoir que les rapports avec votre maison ne sont plus très bons.

— Parce que vous avez une solution peut-être ?

Le ton était froid, mais Severus ne releva pas. Il devait aller dans le sens du garçon s'il voulait qu'il s'en sorte.

— Etant donné que j'ai changé d'appartements, mais anciens ne sont plus utilisés. Le Directeur ignore ce changement, et quand bien même il le saurait il n'en a que faire. Je vous propose donc de les utiliser, le temps que les rapports avec votre maison se stabilisent, et que vous aillez mieux. Je suppose que vous faites toujours des cauchemars ?

— Oui.

— Et vous ne voulez toujours pas de potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

— Non.

— Très bien…

Il relâcha le bras de Harry qui avait à présent ne saignait plus, mais dont les cicatrices étaient totalement visibles.

— Vous pouvez y dormir dès ce soir. Je vous demande juste de ne pas laisser d'affaires personnelles en évidence, pour éviter que quelqu'un découvre votre présence dans mes anciens appartements. Mais vous pouvez retirer votre valise de votre dortoir si vous le souhaitez. Si vos camarades vous posent des questions, ignorez-les je pense que vous êtes bon à ça.

Il se leva pour sortir, mais juste avant de passer la porte il se retourna vers Harry.

— Vous avez un nouveau professeur de Défense. Que vous ne soyez pas surpris en le voyant demain.

— Merci Professeur. Bonne soirée.

— Vous aussi Harry.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant Harry attendre le Directeur. Mais pas totalement seul, son balai était resté à côté du fauteuil du Maitre des Potions.

Harry quitta le bureau directorial à peine 5 minutes après le retour de son locataire. Ce dernier lui avait juste demandé d'être plus vigilent la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait hors des horaires autorisés, et d'essayer de faire acte de présence au moins aux repas les plus importants. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi le Directeur était aussi laxiste, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il rejoignit son dortoir en volant, n'ayant pas le courage de marcher. De toute façon il était déjà tard, et tout le monde était dans son dortoir. En arrivant devant la Grosse Dame, il se lança un sort de désillusion, afin de pouvoir rentrer plus tranquillement dans son dortoir. Il allait monter l'escalier quand il entendit son prénom, prononcé par celui qu'il avait considéré à une époque comme son meilleur ami.

— Je suis sûr que Potter va même pas être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Même Snape semble être de son côté. De toute façon c'est le chouchou de Dumby, personne ne peut rien lui dire.  
— Mais, Ron, je comprends pas tout, intervint Dean. Vous étiez amis tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Il a voulu nous faire croire qu'il était intelligent, qu'il savait comment faire pour nous sauver, et au final il a failli tous nous faire tuer. Si cette fois c'est son chien de parrain qui est mort, la prochaine fois ça aurait pu être l'un d'entre nous et je ne veux pas courir ce risque !

Il refusa d'en écouter d'avantage et monta en courant dans son dortoir, où, d'un coup de baguette, il fit rentrer toutes ses affaires dans sa valise, et la rétrécie d'un autre coup. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il mit sur ses épaules et retourna dans la Salle Commune, ou Ron parlait toujours de lui. En tant que sorcier il aurait pu lancer un Doloris ou un Impero les ayant vécu il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait. Mais il opta pour la solution moldue, qui ne permettrait pas de remonter à lui. Il s'approcha de Ron, et avec toute la force de sa haine envers lui, frappa aussi fort qu'il put dans son entre-jambe. Sortir de la salle commune fut ensuite un jeu d'enfant, étant donné que Ron hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorgeait, et que tout le monde paniquait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé alors qui aurait pu remarquer que le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait pivoté ? Il se rendit rapidement dans le couloir des anciens appartements de Severus, ayant besoin d'être seul pour se calmer. Quand il s'arrêta devant le mur pour y poser sa main comme à son habitude, la porte apparue sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Il pénétra dans cet endroit où il était venu tant de fois depuis la rentrée, mais qu'il ne reconnaissait plus : les étagères étaient vides, le bureau dénudé de tout papier, les fauteuils près du feu partis. Il ne put retenir un frisson en voyant que cet endroit n'était plus ce qu'il avait connu. Mais c'était normal après tout : Severus ne vivait plus ici. Pour la première il put rentrer dans la chambre, qui ne comprenait qu'un lit baldaquin et une table de nuit, et où on ne pouvait pas mettre grand-chose de plus vu la taille de la pièce. La salle de bain, il la connaissait déjà au nombre de fois où Severus avait nettoyé ses bras à l'eau avant de le soigner. Et le laboratoire des potions qui était complètement vide à présent.

Il retourna dans le salon et rendit à sa valise sa taille normale pour pouvoir ranger ses vêtements dans une des étagères. Il rangea ensuite ses livres de classes, et posa ses affaires de cours sur la table. Son balai prit place au-dessus de la cheminée avec une photo de ses parents et une de lui et Sirius. Il s'assit devant la cheminé, ou il alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette. Il resta longtemps ainsi à fixer les flammes, s'imaginer disparaitre avec elles. Combien de temps après, peut-être des heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que ce soit un Serpentard qui venait voir son Directeur de Maison, mais quand il entendu la voix de Severus il fut rassurer. Il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir au Maitre des Potions.

— Professeur ?

— Je viens voir si tout va bien.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

— Dobby.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement ?

— Oui Monsieur ?

— Peux-tu apporter deux fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse ici s'il te plait, ainsi que du thé.

— Oui Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur.

Il réapparut une petite minute plus tard, à chaque fois un meuble avec lui qu'il plaçait devant la cheminé. Quand il eut tout apporté, Severus et Harry prirent place avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

— J'ai entendu parler d'un incident dans la tour de Gryffondor, et d'un des rouquins à l'infirmerie avec ses parties en mauvais état. Vous étiez au courant ?

— Si vous m'en parlez c'est que vous connaissez la réponse. Il a insulté Sirius. C'est tout.

— Et vous avez pensé que le castrer était la solution ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix, c'était une simple question. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle Harry continuait lui parlait à lui : il cherchait à comprendre, il ne jugeait pas.

— C'était ça, ou le Doloris. Mais on aurait pu remonter à ma baguette avec un Doloris. Donc la méthode moldue m'a paru plus efficace. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si on apprend que c'est moi ? Je ne serai pas renvoyé comme je dois rester ici pour échapper à Voldemort, on ne m'enverra pas en retenue avec Rusard parce que serait dans la forêt interdite ou quel part seul dans le château donc se serait trop dangereux, et plus aucun professeur à part vous me parle. Ce qui pose problème pour me mettre en détention vous ne pensez pas ?

— Rien ne m'empêche de vous coller, Harry. Les rapports que nous entretenons ne changent en rien le fait que je suis votre professeur avant tout.

— Vous avez une raison de me coller ? Alors le problème est résolu. Maintenant si ça vous embête pas je vais aller dormir, parce que j'ai volé toute la journée et que j'aimerais me reposer, histoire d'être frai et dispo pour la reprise demain.

— C'est incroyable toute l'ironie que votre voix laisse transparaitre.

— N'est-ce pas.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas encore cette fois ci où vous rendrez votre devoir de potion ?

— En effet. Mais ne le prenez pas pour vous, je n'en ai pas fait un seul de toutes mes vacances. Et comme personne ne semble vouloir me faire de remarques, je ne vais pas me forcer à les faire. Déjà que j'aille en cours ce n'est pas rien pour moi.

— Tant que vous êtes présents à mes cours et que vous n'atteignez pas le niveau de Londubat, je ne peux rien vous reprochez. Et essayez d'être présent en Défense demain : c'est le nouveau professeur, et il hait la théorie et est un très bon praticien. Vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table devant lui et se leva.

— Nous nous verrons demain Harry. Essayez de dormir, et si vous finissez par accepter de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves, venez me voir.

— Bonne soirée Professeur.

— A vous aussi Harry.

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Il était tellement confortable, et ses muscles endoloris eurent raison de lui, et il s'endormit dessus.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et on se retrouve dans 2 semaines !

Marysol xx


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Au réveil sa tête lui tournait comme rarement. Il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et ils n'avaient pas été tendre… Il fouilla dans sa valise pour en ressortir une boite de médicaments moldus. C'était sûrement moins efficace que les potions anti-douleurs de Mrs Pomfresh, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller en demander quasiment tous les matins. Il ne prit évidemment pas la peine d'avaler quoique ce soit la seule vue de la nourriture lui donnant envie de vomir. Il se rendit sous sa cape en cours en Défense, où il avait promis à Severus de faire acte de présence sinon, avec son mal de tête, il serait resté dormir. Il s'installa silencieusement au fond de la classe, gardant sa cape sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur, où il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la retirer même si aucun élève ne s'en rendit compte.

— Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Grayson.

Il détailla le professeur en question. Il avait vu tellement de professeur de Défense que rien qu'en les voyant, il savait se faire une idée. Il était grand, une petite quarantaine d'année, des cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, un visage relativement doux, et un sourire encourageant. Il tenait sa baguette à la main, et n'avait pas de livre sur son bureau. Severus avait raison : il ne semblait pas vouloir faire de théorie. Alors il écouta ce que le professeur avait à dire, quand bien même il ne pourrait rien lui apprendre de nouveau.

— Je vais aujourd'hui évaluer votre niveau à tous en pratique, pour voir sur quoi il sera nécessaire de travailler les mois à venir. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous faire échapper à la théorie, mais celle-ci sera sur comment reconnaitre un sortilège grâce à ses effets secondaires, les différentes créatures que vous pourriez être amenés à affronter, et comment les reconnaitre et s'en protéger, et peut être vers la fin de l'année, une ouverture sur la magie informulée et sans baguette. A présent, avez-vous des questions ? Oui, Mr ?

— Weasley, professeur. Je vous conseille de surveiller Potter de près si vous ne voulez pas perdre un de vos élèves. L'an dernier il a réussi à faire tuer son parrain, et je ne veux pas que ce soit moi cette année. Et je suis sûr que tout le monde dans cette classe est d'accord.

— 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. Je refuse qu'une querelle d'adolescents vienne mettre le souk dans mes cours ! Quant à Mr Potter…

— C'est bon, je m'en vais, lança Harry qui attrapa sa cape pour la mettre sur ses épaules, le faisant disparaitre.

Mais son professeur fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte d'un coup de baguette.

— Je suis navré Mr Potter, mais vous allez rester avec nous. Sous votre cape si vous le désirez, mais ici quand même. J'espérais même votre aide pour le premier exercice. Peut-être que si montreriez à vos camarades de quoi vous êtes réellement capable, cela permettrait qu'ils arrêtent de vous faire des remarques désobligeantes, ne pensez-vous pas.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas sortir : il était trop fatigué pour que sa magie lui permette de briser le sortilège qu'il avait lancé donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais à présent il était sûr de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette classe.

Il s'approcha du bureau, sans retirer sa cape, et l'enleva d'un mouvement large juste quand il fut face à son professeur, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

— Parfait, Mr Potter. Nous allons maintenant vous montrer ce qu'est un duel, ainsi qu'une partie des sorts majeurs que vous devez maitriser. Bien sûr, pas la peine de prendre de note, observez tout : les sorts, les esquives, les mouvements. Prêt Mr Potter ?

— Oui, Professeur.

Ils se mirent en position de duel. Harry fut le premier à attaquer, avec un Expelliarmus informulé, que le professeur esquiva sans problème.

— Pas d'informulé s'il vous plait, Mr Potter.

Il voulait qu'ils aient un vrai duel ou pas ? Il réattaqua avec maléfice cuisant qui toucha l'épaule de son professeur, qui ne l'avait pas fait dévier totalement.

— Stupéfix !

Harry se protégea sans problème, lança à son tour un nouveau sort. Le duel continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui n'avait rien mangé le matin –ni même la veille- s'effondre au sol, en proie à de violents vertiges. Lucius s'en rendit heureusement compte avant de lancer un nouveau maléfice, qui aurait pu blesser l'élève.

— Bien ! Prenez note de ce que vous avez retenu : est-ce que vous connaissiez tous les sortilèges, une partie, ou quasiment aucun ceux que vous maitrisez, et les choses à faire et à ne pas faire que vous avez repérez chez nous.

Il s'accroupit près d'Harry et d'un geste plaça un Assurdiato autour d'eux.

— Harry, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

Il secoua doucement la tête. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quel serait le niveau de la douleur s'il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments moldus le matin même.

— Idiot. Ne venez plus à mes cours le ventre vide, sauf si vous voulez à nouveau risquer de tomber dans les pommes, ce dont je doute. Vous vous sentez capable de vous lever ?

— Je crois…

Lucius glissa son bras sous ceux d'Harry, et le remit sur pieds. Harry avait encore extrêmement mal à la tête, mais il tenait debout.

— Vous avez cours avec le professeur Snape après ? Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable, aller à l'infirmerie, je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute.

— J'irai à son cours, professeur. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas affronter le professeur Snape dès votre premier jour.

Il retourna à sa place après avoir récupéré sa cape sur le bureau. Plusieurs élèves le suivirent du regard alors qu'il s'emparait de son sac et se rapprochait de la porte.

— Puis-je ? Demanda Harry qui était debout devant la porte, et attendant de pouvoir sortir.

Lucius soupira longuement, mais fini par déverrouiller la porte par un geste de baguette. Bien sûr il partait actuellement parce qu'il lui avait proposé, mais il savait que même sans ça il aurait voulu partir, il le sentait bien. Il ne pensait pas que Potter était arrivé à un tel stade… S'il refusait même de suivre sa matière préférée, il était quasiment perdu. Il aurait aimé le suivre pour savoir où il allait, mais malheureusement il était coincé avec les élèves. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer une petite note volante à Severus, pour l'informer qu'Harry était parti de son cours. Dans son esprit son amant n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci, donc il pourrait surveiller Harry grâce à la carte. Il reporta son attention sur la classe, ou quelques élèves avaient fini d'écrire. Il fit venir à lui les papiers, et commença à lire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en recevant la note de son amant. Ça allait être encore plus difficile qu'il n'y croyait si Harry refusait d'aller en Défense. Pourtant l'approche de Lucius était la meilleure à ses yeux : montrer à Potter qu'il savait qu'il avait des capacités, et qu'il voulait les exploiter, et qu'il n'acceptait pas le jeu des autres maisons. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait aussi, c'était le malaise d'Harry pendant le duel. Il avait avoué ne pas avoir mangé le matin, mais il n'avait sûrement pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours non plus… Il le trouva sur la carte dans ses anciens appartements, là où se situait la chambre. Il semblait immobile. Sûrement en train de dormir. Il devait également trouver un moyen pour que le gamin accepte de prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves s'il voulait réussir à suivre les cours. Il surveilla Harry pendant l'heure qui suivit, et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa chambre même pas quelques minutes avant son cours, il rangea la carte en soupirant. Bien évidement Harry ne se montra pas du cours de potions. Lucius lui avait donné l'autorisation de rester se reposer, mais il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là. Il commençait à hésiter de lui faire boire de force une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu'il dorme enfin il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait. S'il avait des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ça aurait pu se comprendre, mais il n'en parlait jamais, et il n'avait aucun intérêt à les garder pour lui. Il reporta son attention sur son cours, où la moitié des élèves allait déjà recevoir un zéro vu l'allure de leur potion. Il allait s'asseoir à son bureau lorsqu'une petite feuille de papier passa sous la porte et vint atterrir dans sa main.

« Harry est à ton cours ? »

Il griffonna un « non » au dos, et la renvoya, sous le regard émerveillé des élèves, qui ne semblaient jamais avoir vu ça.

— Retournez à vos potions ! Ceux pour qui elle n'est pas bleue turquoise avec des petites bulles, peuvent immédiatement recommencer, et ne partiront pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas finie.

Il se délecta des gémissements des élèves qui allaient revoir recommencer. Ca le calma suffisamment pour qu'il puisse penser au problème qu'était Harry. Le plus important pour l'instant était qu'il puisse dormir et qu'il recommence à se nourrir. Sans ça, d'ici quelques semaines le Survivant ne serait plus… Il pensa à utiliser Dobby pour amener de l'eau ou du jus de citrouille à Harry, mais dans lequel il aurait versé une potion. Mélanger une potion de nutrition et une de Sommeil sans Rêves n'était pas un danger. Il tenterait l'action dès le soir même, car il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'Harry arrive à suivre encore une seule journée de cours dans l'état dans lequel il était.

Pendant ce temps dans les sous-sols de l'école, Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut, hurlant, et couvert de sueur. Encore un cauchemar… Il se leva avant de tomber à nouveau endormi, et de rêver encore et encore de la mort de ses amis. Il remarqua avec horreur qu'il était déjà 14h, et qu'il avait loupé tout le cours de potion, et le début de celui de métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater tous ses cours de la journée. Il se changea rapidement, attrapa son sac, se mit sous sa cape, et partit rapidement dans les couloirs déserts. A cause de la fatigue, il ne pensa pas à retirer sa cape avant de rentrer dans la salle, provoquant des exclamations de surprises des élèves qui virent la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Et il ne put ignorer le reniflement dédaigneux de Ron quand il prononça son nom avec dégoût.

— Mr Potter, je vous serais grés de ne pas porter votre cape pendant les cours.

Il la retira pour la mettre dans sac, et prit place sans un mot.

— Votre retard coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor.

Il ne réagit même pas, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, mais d'une manière suffisamment inconfortable pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Il écoutait vaguement le cours, et fut beaucoup plus attentif quand il entendit Mc Gonagall parler des Animagus.

— Le moyen le plus efficace pour savoir votre forme d'Animagi, est de réussir à créer un patronus corporel. Il y aurait-il ici des élèves à le maitriser ? Mr Potter pourquoi pas ? Venez donc par ici.

Il se leva en grognant, et ne manqua pas de darder sa professeure d'un regard noir. Comment voulait-elle qu'il trouve une pensée heureuse… Puis il pensa à ses discussions avec Severus quand il venait le voir en pleine nuit. Il parlait de Quidditch, de sa mère, parfois un peu des cours.

— Spero Patronum.

Un magnifique cerf jailli de sa baguette, et galopa dans toute la classe, jusqu'à revenir devant lui. Il s'inclina et disparut comme il était apparu, en un instant.

— Bien Potter, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Pour une fois vous n'aurez pas servi uniquement à meubler la salle. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, créer un patronus nécessite une, ou des pensées heureuses. Pouvons-nous juste savoir à quoi vous avez pensé ?

Il se retourna vers elle, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir rejoindre sa place en paix et être tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours.

— Sans vouloir vous vexez professeur, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Mais la première fois que j'ai réussi à en faire un, je pensais à mes parents, je les imaginais me parler.

— Merci, Mr Potter. Je vous laisse vous rendormir à présent. Sauf si vous souhaitez essayer de vous transformer ?

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée. S'il arrivait à se changer en cerf, il pourrait se promener dans le parc sans risquer de se faire prendre, et même sortir du château. Il fit demi-tour et vint se placer devant sa professeure.

— Merci de vous porter volontaire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique, qui montrait bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas encaissé le retard d'Harry. Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous. Repensez à votre cerf, à son pelage, ses bois, sa grandeur puis imaginez-vous, vous transformant en ce majestueux cerf. Votre peau se recouvrant de pelage, vous grandissez. Concentrez votre magie uniquement sur ce geste. Imaginez… Par tous les saints… C'est incroyable…

Se retrouvait à présent à place d'Harry, un cerf des plus majestueux. Tous les élèves avaient le regard fixé sur lui, personne n'était capable de prononcer un mot. Mais avant même que tous aient réalisé ce qu'il se passait, Harry réapparu, mais allongé inconscient au sol. Mc Gonagall se précipita sur lui.

— Professeure, il a déjà fait un malaise ce matin pendant le cours de Défense, lui apprit une élève de Poufsouffle. Il n'est pas venu en potions comme le professeur Grayson lui avait donné l'autorisation de se reposer.

— Très bien. Sortez-tous s'il vous plait. Même si je sais que cela ne sera pas respecté, évitez d'en parler aussi bien pour sa métamorphose que pour son malaise.

La classe se vida rapidement, tandis que la professeure de métamorphose était toujours assise au sol, soutenant la tête de son élève.

— Potter, vous m'entendez ? Ce n'est pas possible… Spero Patronum !

Un chat apparut, face à elle.

— Préviens Madame Pomfresh que…

— Non !

Elle fut coupée par Harry qui avait prononcé ce mot en un souffle.

— Snape… Pas elle…

Elle le regarda choqué pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant s'il ne délirait pas. Mais envoya tout de même son patronus à Severus.

Il pensait profiter de son après-midi sans cours avec Lucius, sans avoir à se soucier du gamin qui était en cours. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Patronus de Minerva qui vint lui apprendre qu'il venait de faire un nouveau malaise et qui refusait qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie…

— Sale gamin, grogna Severus en quitta les bras de son amant.

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

— Non, ça ira. Il a sûrement voulu éviter l'infirmerie pour ne pas qu'on voit ses blessures. Il a encore du oublier de poser un glamour. Je ne pense pas que je serai long.

Il quitta rapidement leurs appartements pour rejoindre Harry et Minerva. C'est sans surprise qu'il trouva Harry assit par terre, qui essayait de se lever, sous les interdictions de sa Directrice de Maison.

— Severus !

— Laissez-moi avec lui, je m'en occupe.

— Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous et Potter ?

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle partit, non sans avoir regardé plusieurs fois derrière elle, pour s'assurer que Severus n'étranglait pas l'élève. Quand enfin elle fut loin, le maitre des potions attrapa son élève dans ses bras, et se dépêcha de l'amener dans ses appartements.

— Pourquoi ne vous êtes pas reposé Harry ? Vous en aviez l'autorisation pourtant.

Il se replaça avec difficulté dans son lit avant de répondre.

— Parce que j'avais déjà raté toute la matinée, et que les rumeurs comme quoi il y a favoritisme vont de bon train en ce moment.

— Je pensais que vous n'en auriez que faire. Surtout qu'à part pendant les cours, vous n'êtes pas en contact avec les autres élèves.

— Mais pendant les cours ils s'en donnent à cœur joie.

— Et que s'est-il passé pendant celui-ci pour que vous vous évanouissiez ?

— Mc Gonagall a voulu que je fasse un Patronus corporel pour montrer comment voir sa forme d'Animagus, et elle m'a demandée de me transformer après.

— Pauvre inconsciente ! Pesta-t-il. C'est un acte de magie tellement avancé qui, avec votre état de fatigue actuel, aurait pu vous tuer !

— J'ai réussi à le faire, avoua Harry. Mais je n'ai juste pas pu tenir longtemps.

— Répétez voir ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment ce gamin, aussi fatigué était-il, pouvait réussir à se changer au premier essai ?

— J'ai réussi à me transformer en cerf. Mais je n'ai tenu que quelques secondes.

— Harry, c'est un acte de magie extrêmement avancé et compliqué. Il n'est pas infaisable, mais il faut normalement énormément de temps avant de réussir à se transformer quelques instants.

— Ah ? Faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance…

Il prit la potion que son professeur lui tendit, et l'avala sans trop réfléchir. Quelques instants plus tard, il plongea dans un profond sommeil. Severus quitta la chambre en espérant qu'il dormirait un petit peu, il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer… Il rejoignit Lucius et chacun raconta à l'autre ses mésaventures avec le Survivant.

— Je passerai le voir dans une heure, pour être sûr que la potion fasse effet. Je m'attends à tout avec…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, et fut coupé par une alarme qui signalait que quelque chose de grave arrivait au Survivant.

— C'est pas vrai… Lus, viens avec moi.

Une fois dans l'appartement, ils avancèrent en silence, guettant la moindre présence intrus.

— Je vais voir s'il est dans sa chambre, vas voir la salle de bain, ordonna Snape en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Potter.

— Severus, je l'ai trouvé. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Il courut presque dans la salle de bain où il découvrit avec stupeur Harry allongé par terre, pâle comme pas permis, et qui semblait avoir vomi.

— Je crois que ta potion l'a rendu malade.

— Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il froidement. Mes potions sont parfaites.

— C'est pas ça que dis, soupira-t-il en aidant Severus à le lever. Il est peut être allergique à un des ingrédients, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais voulu en prendre avant.

Ils le portèrent à sa chambre, alors que Severus réfléchissait à quel ingrédient aurait pu le rendre malade.

— Pour l'instant je vais le surveiller qu'il se réveille bien, et je verrai avec lui s'il sait quel est l'allergène, et s'il sait, je trouverai un moyen de créer la potion sans cet ingrédient.

— Donc tu restes avec lui pour la nuit ? Demanda Lucius sans reproches.

— Oui, je préfère ne pas le laisser seul. Qui sait de quoi il pourrait être capable, surtout qu'on n'est pas sûrs que ce soit une allergie.

— Tu as raison. Mais si tu veux que je te relai à un moment, pas de soucis, tu as besoin de dormir aussi.

— Merci. Même si je doute qu'il supporte se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Enfin, on verra bien.

Lucius quitta la chambre, et il put enfin relâcher toutes les tensions dans son corps. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mêlé son amant à tout ça et surtout que Potter vienne interférer dans les peu de moments qu'ils avaient ensemble. Mais il semblait que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir une chance de voir disparaitre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fit apparaitre un fauteuil et prit place non loin de son protégé. Il observa ses traits détendus. Il semblait tellement serein, calme, sans la moindre souffrance mentale qui le détruisait à chaque instant quand il était réveillé. Il sortit de sa poche un carnet, une plume, et un encrier. Il ne comptait pas dormir, de manière à pouvoir le surveiller, mais il n'allait pas perdre son temps non plus. Harry avait besoin de pouvoir prendre cette maudite potion, et il allait tout faire pour trouver une solution.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en effet pensé :)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

Marysol xx


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait une respiration autre que la sienne dans la pièce, il était dans son lit alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du contact peu agréable du carrelage quand il s'était effondré après avoir vomis, et le grattement frénétique d'une plume lui donnait envie d'hurler pour que ça s'arrête. Il se concentra sur sa magie, et se releva d'un coup, lançant un Maléfice d'entrave sans baguette, dans la direction du bruit.

— Professeur ?!

Il resta quelques instants ébahis face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : son professeur de potions, complètement figé, une expression de surprise qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, gravée sur le visage. Il le relâcha aussitôt, mais sans le lâcher des yeux pour autant. Que faisait-il là ?

— Au moins vous êtes réveillé, grogna le maitre des potions en se levant.

Il remit en place sa robe et ramassa sa plume qui était tombée au sol.

— Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme qui était toujours assis dans le lit.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il savait plus au moins, il avait fini dans la salle de bain malade comme jamais mais d'habitude quand il vomissait, c'était de son plein grès.

— Il faut croire que vos raisons de refuser mes potions de sommeil étaient… Avérées diront nous.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de refuser quelque chose dont j'ai besoin sans raison valable, répondit froidement Harry.

Il prenait relativement mal le fait que son professeur lui ait fait boire une potion contre son grès.

— Maintenant, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'aide.

Si jusqu'à présent il faisait confiance à son professeur, et qu'il allait le voir dès que ça n'allait plus, comme convenu il prenait le geste de son professeur pour une véritable trahison, et comptait bien briser leur accord. De toute façon, avec ou sans lui il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. C'était juste une question de semaines avant qu'il ne craque ce serait juste plus rapide sans lui.

— Bon sang Harry, vous n'alliez pas bien, vous aviez besoin de sommeil, je ne pouvais pas savoir !

Si Severus Snape était aux yeux de tous quelqu'un de froid, qui ne ployait devant rien jamais on n'aurait cru le voir si inquiet pour quelqu'un parce que jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait abaissé à ce niveau. Mais il fallait aller dans le sens de Potter s'il voulait garder la confiance de ce dernier, et il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller contre lui quand il était dans cet état.

— Merci professeur, mais j'ai cours dans pas longtemps, et j'aimerais pouvoir me préparer.

Le Maitre des Potions resta immobile un instant avant de se décider à sortir. Il sentait bien que le garçon n'était pas enclin à lui parler, et encore moins à lui pardonner. Après tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru dans la confiance du jeune homme, il venait de tout briser en une nuit. Il rejoignit Lucius qui était prêt et l'attendait avec une tasse de thé.

— Vu ton expression, je suppose que ça s'est mal passé, devina Lucius d'une voix neutre.

— Il n'a plus confiance en moi. Si tu ne la gagnes pas très vite, ça va mal finir…

— Je ferai mon possible. Mais encore faut-il qu'il daigne venir à mes cours, cracha Lucius.

— Tu commences avec lui ? Ça tombe bien, il avait l'air de vouloir aller en cours ou du moins d'échapper à moi. Avec un peu de chances tu le verras.

— Je te dirai.

Ils quittèrent les appartements à quelques minutes d'écart pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et chacun rejoignirent leur salle de classe. Sans surprise, Potter n'était pas devant la sienne. Il le soupçonnait d'attendre non loin, sous sa cape, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. D'autant plus que c'était Severus qui avait la carte des Maraudeurs. Les élèves rentrèrent dans le calme, tous ayant bien compris la veille, qu'il avait de l'autorité. Après le départ d'Harry, Ronald Weasley ne s'était pas gêné pour faire des nombreux commentaires peu flatteurs sur Harry, provocant sa colère. S'il n'aimait pas le père, Lucius avait haït le fils en cet instant. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, sans la moindre éducation ni manière, qui était déloyal et peureux pouvait oser critiquer Harry Potter ? Il ne l'avait pas collé pour avoir insulté Harry, car se serait passé pour du favoritisme, mais il avait épié le moindre de ces mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit se retourner pour discuter allégrement avec l'élève de derrière « Monsieur Weasley, étant donné que vous semblez vouloir discuter, on va se retrouver samedi matin pour pouvoir discuter rien que tous les deux, qu'en pensez-vous ? ». Il avait bien évidemment essayé de protester, mais ça n'avait strictement servi à rien. Et aujourd'hui, pour le deuxième cours, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il retint un sourire quand, une fois tous les élèves installés, il remarqua Harry assit au fond de la classe. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme, mais au moins il était là.

— Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons continuer dans la continuité du cours d'hier, et nous allons commencer par voir les sorts, que nous avons utilisé avec Monsieur Potter, et que la majorité d'entre vous ne connaissait pas. Je vais avoir besoin d'un ou une volontaire qui maitrise le Stupéfix. Miss Granger si je ne dis pas de bêtise ?

Harry qui était au fond de la classe observait le cours d'un œil attentif pour changer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu, alors qu'il aurait pu passer la journée dans son lit. Mais la perspective de rester seul là où Snape avait veillé sur lui, c'était bizarrement douloureux. Et ce professeur de Défense ne semblait pas trop mauvais, pour une fois. Il regarda Hermione rejoindre le professeur. Elle avait le petit air fier qui se collait à son visage à chaque fois qu'elle avait une bonne réponse ou qu'elle servait d'exemple. Pendant 5 ans Harry ne n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais aujourd'hui, cet air prenait une toute autre signification : elle était hautaine, fière d'être au-dessus des autres, et elle semblait vouloir écraser tout le monde. Mais c'était comme Ron, avait il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était stupide, immature, et intolérant. En réalité, il s'était trompé sur tous ses ami il commençait même à penser que Draco était sûrement celui qui lui avait moins mentit de tous. Il reporta son attention sur le cours, où elle avait bien sûr réussit parfaitement son sortilège sur le mannequin.

— Parfait ! Maintenant, levez-vous, mettez-vous tous par deux, et on va s'entrainer.

D'un coup de baguette, il colla toutes les tables et chaises contre le mur au fond de la classe, et d'un autre coup, fit apparaitre des gros coussins pour amortir les chutes.

Il expliqua pendant une petite dizaine de minutes comment fonctionnait le sortilège pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.

— Maintenant, même ceux qui le maitrisent, entrainez-vous. Quand je vous dirai que c'est bon, vous pourrez arrêter, ou vous entrainer sur autre chose que j'aurai choisi pour vous, si vous le souhaitez.

Sans surprise, Harry se retrouva tout seul. Mais il en avait que faire.

— Harry, venez donc par ici.

Il ne put retenir un soupir silencieux en entendant son professeur l'appeler.

— Oui monsieur ?

— Y a-t-il un sortilège de défense ou d'attaque que vous aimeriez pratiquer avec moi ? Etant donné que votre niveau est bien supérieur à celui des autres, je ne vais pas vous imposer un exercice aussi futile pour vous.

— Merci monsieur, mais il n'y a rien de particulier.

— Très bien. Puis-je juste savoir si vous avez mangé ce matin ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, vous n'êtes pas resté le ventre vide rassurez-moi ?

Pendant 10 ans on lui avait mentit sur ce qu'il était réellement, puis pendant 5 ans il avait mentit sur celui qu'il avait été. Entre tout ça, il avait dû cacher à tous ses cauchemars, les visions que Voldemort lui envoyait, la fatigue provoquée par ses nuits raccourcies voire complètement avortées, les cours d'Occlumancie, les missions de Dumbledore puis plus récemment, ses pensées suicidaires, ses mutilations, ses promenades nocturnes. Alors il n'eut aucun mal à répondre à son professeur en étant crédible comme jamais.

— J'ai mangé ce matin, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas vous êtes d'aplomb pour un petit duel ? Je ne vous cache pas qu'aujourd'hui il est rare de pouvoir faire un duel dans les règles de l'art avec un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Harry retint en grognement en entendant la proposition. Non, il n'était pas du tout d'aplomb. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix.

— Bien sûr, professeur. Ce serait avec plaisir.

Pendant un instant, Lucius voulu retirer sa proposition. Il savait que le gamin lui avait mentit, et il savait aussi par Severus qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Mais il voulait gagner sa confiance en lui montrant qu'il aimait travailler avec lui, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution compte tenu de la situation et de l'état du Survivant, mais c'était sûrement la seule. Ils allèrent dans le fond de la salle, sans qu'aucuns élèves, tous étant bien trop occupés par leur travail, ne s'en rendent compte —à part Hermione, personne ne réussissait le sortilège.

Ils se saluèrent dans les règles de l'art du duel, et Harry attaqua le premier, n'hésitant pas à utiliser un informulé pour déstabiliser son professeur. Même si leur duel de la veille avait été violement avorté par son évanouissement, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé ça. Et vu qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'élèves pour observer, il allait se lâcher un peu moins il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. Ils combattirent pendant plus de vingt minutes, avant que, sans surprise, Harry ne puisse éviter une attaqua qui l'envoya au sol, heureusement sur un coussin. C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent que tous les élèves les regardaient complètement bouche bée.

Par chance, Lucius avait toujours été un homme très droit qui ne laissait passer la moindre émotion et il aida Harry à se relever et parla d'une voix forte à la classe.

— Voici ce que vous devriez être capable de faire à la fin de votre septième année si vous travaillez correctement. Mais en plus des sortilèges, vous devez bien prendre conscience qu'une bonne condition physique est nécessaire. La mauvaise condition physique de votre adversaire pourra vous faire gagner plus de la moitié de vos duels et quand ceux-ci ne sont pas dans un cadre scolaire ni amical, ce n'est pas à négliger. Donc, si pour l'instant nous allons travailler sur vos sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses d'ici la fin de l'année, et l'année prochaine si je suis toujours là, nous ferons également du sport ! Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore, mais si certains d'entre vous souhaitent commencez d'eux-mêmes, je leurs conseille vivement. Maintenant, continuez à vous entrainer au Stupéfix, je vais passer vous voir un par un.

Les élèves se dispersèrent, retournant à leur place pour s'entrainer à nouveau. Lucius attendit qu'ils soient tous concentrés sur leur travail pour se retourner vers Harry, qui, par miracle, n'avait pas fui.

— Comment vous sentez vous ?

— Ca va, mentit-il.

— J'aimerais vous voir à la fin cours, pour vous proposer quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire. En attendant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je vous demanderai juste de rester dans la classe.

— Je peux porter ma cape ?

— Tant que vous m'assurez ne pas sortir.

— D'accord.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la sortir de sa poche et se couvrir. Il fit apparaitre un pouf de sa conception, qui ne s'enfonçait pas quand on s'asseyait dedans. Il se laissa tomber avec un soupir de contentement. Ce duel, aussi agréable avait-il été, l'avait complètement achevé. Il se demanda ce que son professeur avait prévu de lui demander. Mais son mal de tête le força très vite à arrêter. Il avait oublié de prendre un médicament moldu avant de partir, et il en payait les frais maintenant. Il observa ce qu'il se passait dans la classe pour concentrer son attention sur autre chose et arrêter d'y penser. La fin de l'heure lui parut interminable. Il commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi il était resté pour voir son professeur il aurait très bien pu le voir à un autre moment. Il allait se lever pour quitter la salle quand la cloche sonna. Il regarda les élèves sortirent, se faisant la remarque qu'il n'en supportait plus aucun. Qu'il avait déjà entendu chacun d'entre eux parler dans son dos que ce soit cette année ou les années précédentes. Il avait cours les Poufsouffles, et pendant la Coupe de Feu, pas un de c'était retenu de l'agresser et de l'insulter. Quant à ceux de Gryffondor, si tous ne faisaient pas des remarques dans son dos, personne ne faisait quoique ce soit pour faire taire ceux qui en faisaient. Il ne pouvait décidément plus compter sur personne.

— Harry ?

Il se souvint de pourquoi il était resté et retira sa cape d'un geste lent. Même faire ça le fatiguait…

— Venez dans mon bureau, ce sera plus agréable pour parler.

Ils quittèrent la salle à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. Puis il se rappela qu'il y avait toujours un autre professeur de Défense dans l'école. Ils pénètrent dans une pièce tout prêt de la salle de classe. Elle semblait un peu plus petite que le bureau attiré habituellement, mais elle n'en restait pas moins relativement grande.

— Un thé ? Demanda Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

— Non merci, refusa-t-il poliment.

Il prit place en continuant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais les peu de choses avaient leur place : quelques vêtements, une malle, divers objets qui semblaient servir pour les cours, de nombreux livres un bureau de professeur de Défenses normal.

— Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous avez un niveau qui est bien au-dessus de celui demandé aux ASPIC. C'est pourquoi je pense que votre présence à mes cours vous est totalement inutile. J'aimerais donc, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr, vous donner des cours personnellement, pour vous faire progresser. En échange, votre présence aux cours communs ne serait plus obligatoire.

Il fixa son professeur pendant plusieurs minutes, restant silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Au moins il verrait moins ses « camarades » de Gryffondor, il aurait moins d'heures de cours, mais il devrait passer du temps seul avec son professeur sans moyen pour y échapper. Après, il avait vraiment aimé ces duels avec lui, et il était sûr qu'il pourrait apprendre de lui. Même si ça ne lui servirait que quelques semaines avant qu'il finisse par craquer, au moins ça lui permettrait d'oublier tout pendant quelques heures par semaine. Et avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait d'apprendre des choses pour en finir plus vite.

— C'est d'accord.

Lucius le regarda avec stupeur. Enfin, avec la stupeur digne d'un Malfoy, donc tout juste un haussement de sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse positive aussi rapidement. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il se doutait qu'il avait des raisons d'accepter, mais qu'il ne lui dirait sûrement pas, ou lui mentirait encore une fois.

— Quels soirs pouvez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il accepte.

— Tous.

— Vous n'avez pas entrainement de Quidditch ? Vous êtes bien capitaine de l'équipe si je ne m'abuse.

— Non je n'ai pas entrainement, non je ne suis plus capitaine.

— Vous avez décidé d'arrêter ?

Il fut surpris d'apprendre cela. Il pensait que Severus lui en aurait fait mention vu qu'il savait que le Quidditch comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il n'avait pas oublié le match auquel il avait assisté i ans où Harry avait été admirable malgré le Cognard fou.

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il allait finir par croire que ce gamin ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

— Alors comment est-ce possible ?

— Je ne vais pas aux entrainements, c'est tout. Je fais les matchs, je fais gagner Gryffondor, et voilà.

Il nota le « Gryffondor » : il ne disait même pas "ma maison". Il s'était donc réellement détaché de tous ses amis. Ainsi que sa voix froide, qui témoignait de toute l'amertume qu'il avait envers ses camarades de Quidditch.

— C'est tout de même dommage que vous ne puissiez plus vous entrainer, fit remarquer Lucius, espérant le faire parler un peu plus.

— Je préfère, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne pouvait le nier : il arrivait à voir ce qu'il prévoyait, quand personne, à part Severus et le Maitre n'y arrivaient autrement. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus à présent. Pourtant, il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas pour qu'il ne veuille plus y mettre les pieds.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, commençons par le mardi et le jeudi, 20h, ici même.

— Très bien professeur, à ce soir.

Il quitta le bureau sans attendre. Il avait Potions, et il était suffisamment en retard comme ça.

— Potter ? Devons-nous nous estimer heureux que le Survivant nous ait fait l'honneur de sa présence ? Lança Severus d'une voix glaciale quand il pénétra dans le cachot.

En temps normal, il n'était pas touché par les paroles du Maitres des Potions, car il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pour qu'il ignore les rapports qu'ils entrainaient. Mais là, avec ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, il se sentait revenir en arrière et il fut énormément blessé par ses mots.

— Non Potter, pas au fond de la classe là où vous pourrez dormir en paix, ou faire éclater un énième chaudron. Venez donc à côté de monsieur Malfoy. Oh, et 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre retard.

— J'étais avec le professeur Grayson ! S'outra Harry qui n'avait pas montré la moindre réaction depuis son arrivé.

Alors il en a toujours quelque chose à faire de sa maison ? Pensa Severus qui avait déjà reçu le compte rendu de sa discussion avec Lucius. Il ne lui avait pas retiré des points pour le plaisir, mais juste pour voir sa réaction. Mais il réagissait peut-être comme ça pour éviter les représailles des autres.

— Je vérifierai avec lui, soyez en sûr. En attendant, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et dépêchez-vous de vous installer avant que je revienne sur ma décision.

Harry prit place sans rien dire. Etre à côté de Malfoy ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et il préférait tellement être à côté de lui plutôt qu'à côté de quelqu'un de sa maison…

— Les ingrédients sont au tableau, la recette page 394, et je ne veux pas un bruit. Le binôme qui aurait la pire potion resta pour nettoyer la classe.

Même si tous les élèves insultaient leur professeur dans leur tête, il n'y eut pas un mot dans la salle. Personne n'osait faire la moindre remarque à Snape, sous peine d'être collé pour le mois à venir.

— Tu vas chercher les ingrédients Potter, je vais regarder la recette.

Bizarrement, la voix de Malfoy ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, juste comme une demande. Mais c'était peut-être aussi la fatigue qui provoquait cette impression. Oui, ça devait être ça, Malfoy ne pouvait pas être poli avec lui. Mais quand il ramena les ingrédients, et qu'il lui fit remarquer qu'il avait oublié les écorces de lichen, il ne reçut pas le moindre reproche, ni la moindre remarque désobligeante. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec Malfoy.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Marysol xx


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

D'un pas lent, assez peu volontaire, Harry marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de Défense. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté. Il était bien dans son lit, à fixer le plafond sans penser à rien. Mais peut-être que ce cours arriverait à le fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de dormir.

— Bonsoir, Harry !

— Bonsoir, professeur.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et Lucius referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Harry ne fit pas de remarque, mais pourtant il se sentit obliger de se justifier.

— Je ne tiens pas à ce que des élèves soient au courant de cela.

— Je comprends.

Il laissa à Harry le temps de poser sa cape d'invisibilité sur une chaise et de prendre sa baguette.

— J'aimerais voir de quoi tu es capable quand tu ne fais pas d'informulé, et que tu ne retiens pas ta magie.

— Vous n'avez pas peur ?

— J'ai l'habitude des duels sans règles, donc je suis paré à tous types d'éventualité. Et quant bien même tu me blesserais, je saurai m'en remettre.

Aucun des deux n'avait relevé le tutoiement, ça paraissait juste normal.

D'un coup de baguette Lucius fit s'envoler les tables et les chaises au fond de la classe, comme le matin même. Et d'un autre geste, les murs et le sol se couvrirent de tapis pour prévoir les chocs.

— Vous savez qu'on peut aller dans la Salle sur Demande, ça éviterait de faire ça à chaque fois.

— La Salle sur Demande ? Répéta-t-il.

Il avait déjà entendu Severus lui en parler, mais sans jamais l'évoquer plus que ça. Depuis il voulait savoir à quel point elle était puissante.

— Nous n'avons qu'à y aller maintenant. Ça me permettra de voir ses capacités, et ce que nous pourrons faire ensemble avec elle.

— Si vous voulez.

Il rendit à la salle son apparence normale pendant qu'Harry allait récupérer sa cape.

— Ne la mets pas, j'ai besoin que tu me guides. J'ignore comment y rentrer.

Il ne répondit rien mais il sortit de la salle, suivit de son professeur. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au 7ème étage du château, où Harry passa alors trois fois devant une tapisserie relativement hideuse d'après Lucius. Mais quand il vu apparaitre une porte, il changea tout de suite d'avis.

La salle était relativement spacieuse, le sol et les murs couvertes d'une surface légèrement moelleuse mais totalement stable, et contre un des murs on pouvait trouver des mannequins en bois, une bibliothèque, un coffre qui tremblait légèrement —sûrement un Épouvantard—, une table avec à manger et à boire, ainsi que de nombreux petits objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était sûrement lié à la Défense.

— La dernière fois on n'avait rien pour se protéger des chutes, remarqua Harry qui observa la salle.

— La dernière fois ? Répéta Lucius faussement surpris.

— Quand on l'a utilisé l'an dernier pour s'entrainer avec d'autres élèves.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Lucius savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Severus lui en avait parlé à l'époque, quand Ombrage les avait démasqués. Draco qui faisait partit de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avait d'ailleurs sentit sa fureur quand il l'avait appris. Si ne s'énervait jamais contre son fils, car il trouvait cela totalement inutile, et allant à l'encontre de toute tentative d'apprentissage, ce jour-là il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait énormément déçu.

— Maintenant qu'on a une bonne salle, c'est parti !

Sans attendre qu'Harry soit prêt, il lança un sort mineur, qui fut immédiatement bloqué.

— Professeur, c'est interdit de faire ça en duel, remarqua Harry, bien qu'il ne soit pas en colère du tout.

— Je sais bien Harry, mais le jour où tu seras face à un sorcier ennemi ou un idiot, lui non plus ne respectera pas les règles.

— Dans ce cas…

Lucius vit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage le premier depuis qu'il l'avait croisé dans les cachots de Severus. Ce n'était pas un sourire de joie, mais un sourire relativement malsain, mais qui prouvait qu'il allait mettre tout son cœur dans ce combat.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Lucius dû admettre que le gamin n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec lui : il allait sûrement avoir quelques bleus et courbatures demain. Bien sûr, il avait gagné, même s'il savait que c'était en partit lié à sa fatigue et à sa sous-nutrition. Il était intimement convaincu que lorsqu'il irait mieux —car il avait intérêt à aller mieux ! — il serait un adversaire des plus redoubles, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait du souci à se faire.

Il observa Harry prendre un verre d'eau, et rien d'autre.

— Tu devrais manger un petit peu, l'incita Lucius en prenant lui-même un fruit.

— Mmm ? Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Ils restèrent dans le silence quelques minutes, le temps que tous deux récupèrent. Lucius laissa à Harry quelques minutes de plus que ce dont il avait lui besoin.

— Vous vous sentez prêt à recommencer ? Cette fois-ci, essayez de bouger plus. Si vous restez immobile, votre ou vos adversaire savent déjà où attaquer, alors que si vous bougez tout le temps, vous pouvez esquivez des sorts naturellement.

— D'accord, je vais essayer.

Ils se remirent en place, et cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui lança le premier sort.

Quand il retrouva enfin son lit, Harry était complètement fourbu. Son professeur n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte. Mais à présent, il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer passer une nuit sans cauchemars. Il trouva tout de même la force de se relever pour aller se doucher rapidement et se glissa sous ses draps avec un soupir de bien-être. L'instant d'après, il dormait profondément.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Severus qui s'était levé pour aller accueillir son amant avec un baiser.

— L'entrainement, bien. Il est doué, il écoute, il cherche à s'améliorer. Le reste, c'est pas trop ça. Il a refusé de manger, il a dû boire tout au plus deux verres d'eau, et il a refusé de parler des réactions des Gryffondors à son encontre. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, je suis sûre qu'il finira par se confier.

— Je l'espère… Il semble vraiment fâché contre moi.

— De toute façon la prochaine fois qu'il se fera quelque chose il ne pourra s'empêcher de venir te voir. Enfin je pense, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté de lui.

— Je le pense aussi, mais j'ai tout de même peur qu'il soit encore plus borné que d'habitude et refuse… Enfin… Nous verrons bien. Ça ne sert à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus. Il vaut mieux dormir. J'ai une nuit de retard à cause de lui.

— Tu veux vraiment dormir ? Murmura Lucius qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Et il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils fassent totalement autre chose que dormir.

— Alors père, que pensez-vous de l'enseignement ?

Draco venait de prendre place dans un fauteuil face à la cheminé.

— De mon côté j'ai cru comprendre que l'on vous aimait beaucoup. Et même un peu trop pour certaines…

— Qui ? Demanda froidement Severus qui venait de sortir du bureau en entendant Draco.

— Bonjour parrain, ricana Draco face à sa réaction. Serais-tu jaloux ?

— Tais-toi Draco. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Je venais voir comment allait père, et savoir comment vous avanciez avec Saint Potter. J'ai entendu dire que vous lui donniez des cours père ?

— Comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en ait parlé lui-même.

— Même si je dois admettre que nous arrivons à nous parler pendant les cours de potions, non il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je l'ai su par des filles qui te suivent tout le temps, et elles t'ont vu rentrer dans une salle dont la porte disparaissait, et apparaissait à nouveau quand Potter arrivait. Et évidemment elles sont restées pour écouter de quoi vous parliez en sortant.

Lucius fulminait intérieurement. Il se ramollissait à être ici. Il se faisait espionné par des collégiennes sans s'en rendre compte !

— Bien sûr, je vous rassure, elles ne risquent pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je les suivais pendant qu'elles vous suivaient, et je leurs ai arrachées toutes les informations en m'assurant qu'elles ne recommenceraient pas. Des troisièmes années, tellement faciles à traumatiser, sourit-il d'une manière totalement Malfoyenne. Sinon, comment ça se passe avec lui ? Je suis en binôme avec lui en potions, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber si jamais je lui souffle dessus.

— On sait bien Draco, soupira son père. Il refuse de se nourrir. Bien que je sache par Dobby qu'il boit un petit peu de thé et de jus de citrouille. Même pendant les entrainements avec moi il arrive à y échapper. La seule chose qui le fait tenir c'est les potions de nutrition qu'on met dans ses boisons.

— Quant à la potion de sommeil, c'est une potion qui se sert de ce qu'il y a dans l'estomac pour fonctionne, pour se nourrir expliqua Severus qui avait découvert pourquoi Harry ne les supportaient pas. Et comme il ne mange plus rien, elle mange son estomac directement, et ça le rend malade. Donc tant qu'il ne recommencera pas à manger on est dans une impasse.

— Surtout qu'il continue à se mutiler, soupira Lucius à nouveau. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le vois pendant les entrainements et que ses manches remontent. Je pense qu'il cherche à ce que je m'en rende compte, parce qu'il mettait des glamours avec Severus. Mais je préfère attendre un petit peu avant de lui faire remarquer, qu'il soit suffisamment en confiance pour ne pas paniquer. Me le montrer c'est une chose, en parler c'en est une autre.

— Vous voulez que j'essaye d'en parler avec lui ? Il existe une potion très simple pour briser les glamours. Il suffit qu'on ait une potion à faire qui contient ses ingrédients, et je pourrai en verser sans faire exprès sur son poignet pour le voir.

— Ca peut être une possibilité, sûrement la seule qu'on ait par ailleurs. Je vais voir ce que je peux vous faire faire.

Severus se leva gracieusement il ne portait pas une de ses éternelles robes mais uniquement un pantalon haut et une chemise, ce qui rendait ses mouvements beaucoup plus beaux.

— Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour lui ?

Draco posa cette question en essayant d'occulter le fait que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le Survivant. Pour la première fois en 6 ans, il le voyait sans ses amis, et il se rendait un peu plus compte chaque jour qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Pendant les cours de potions, il essayait de faire son maximum pour réussir, s'excusait à la moindre erreur, ne faisait pas de commentaires désobligeants. A vrai dire il ne parlait pas beaucoup… Il se doutait bien que cette personnalité était en grande partie liée à sa dépression, mais le fait qu'il se retrouve sans ses amis alors qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe, prouve bien qu'il n'était pas le Survivant ayant tous les amis du monde à ses pieds comme il le croyait auparavant.

— On s'inquiète autant car il est le seul à pouvoir détruire le Maitre, et s'il meurt, personne ne pourra en venir à bout, avoua Lucius tristement. J'étais au Ministère cet été, j'ai entendu la prophétie. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous libérer… Mais quand je vois son état actuel, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se défendre un seul Mangemort. Quand je travaille avec lui c'est différent il sait qu'il est en situation de combat, et il est très vigilant mais je retiens mes coups pour ne pas manquer de le blesser. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si se retrouvait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, le père et le fils cherchant une solution. Draco ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait envie de prendre part à ce combat mais il en avait envie. Quand il voyait Harry dans cet état, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire que ça aurait pu être lui qui aurait vu tous ses amis l'abandonner pour se liguer contre lui. Mais pourtant Potter n'était pas comme lui avec ses amis. Lui il pouvait les insulter, leurs crier dessus alors que Potter, jamais en 5 ans il n'avait entendu dire qu'il s'était énervé contre un de ses amis ni contre qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Une preuve de plus qu'il était un vrai saint.

— Je ne sais pas si cela peut avoir un quelque conque intérêt, commença Draco après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, mais… Je sais que Potter n'est pas très porté sur les filles. J'ignore si c'est parce que les filles qui s'intéressaient à lui s'y intéressaient uniquement à lui pour sa célébrité et que donc il n'en voulait pas, ou juste s'il n'était pas intéressé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ?

— Je pense que si Potter est aussi bas, c'est qu'en plus de la mort du chien et de ses amis qui se liguent contre lui, il doit avoir sa sexualité en vrac. Il n'a jamais eu de copine, à part Chang, avec qui ça été un désastre.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Cela pouvait en effet être une hypothèse mais si c'était le cas, ça leurs faisaient surtout un problème de plus à devoir résoudre…

— J'essayerai de trouver des informations là-dessus mais rapidement. Pour l'instant notre problème principal reste son refus de manger. Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre que s'il se nourrit pas assez, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui prendra le relai, et il est clair qu'elle pourra lever les glamours.

— Il est trop tard pour tenter ça, lança Severus d'une voix légèrement confuse, alors qu'il venait de revenir, un papier au bord légèrement brûlés dans les mains. Il a été trouvé dans les toilettes, évanoui.

* * *

(Je tiens à rappeler que l'envoi de fruits sur l'auteure ne l'a fait pas travailler ou poster plus vite)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

A dans deux semaines !

Marysol xx


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Avec toutes mes excuses pour cette journée de retard, je me suis laissée submerger par mon travail...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lucius avait été le seul à pouvoir aller se renseigner sur l'état d'Harry. Tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et surtout qu'il était un élève privilégié à ses côtés. Il avait tout de même le droit de ne plus venir en Défense…

Il dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Madame Pomfresh ne le laisse rentrer, en lui demandant de ce dépêcher, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il découvrit avec surprise, mais soulagement, qu'Harry était réveillé, et qu'il allait ''bien''.

— Professeur ? S'étonna-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise près du lit.

— Rien, juste un coup de fatigue, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire des plus faux.

— Harry… Je sens bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'en cas de problème vous pouvez m'en parler, je ne vous jugerai pas.

— Mais ça va professeur, je vous assure. Je n'avais juste pas mangé.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes. L'un suppliant l'autre du regard de lui dire la vérité, et l'autre qui faisait tout son possible pour paraitre le plus crédible.

— Harry, comprenez bien que dans ces conditions, je ne peux plus me permettre de vous donner des cours. Vous risqueriez de vous blesser, et…

— Non ! S'exclama-t-il, le coupant. Je ne veux pas arrêter. S'il vous plait professeur…

Il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, et une personne en qui il avait confiance. Même s'il ne lui disait rien, il essaye de lui faire comprendre indirectement. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ? Parce qu'il était un lâche, tout simplement. On lui avait tellement répété qu'il ne pouvait plus que le croire à présent…

Lucius commençait déjà à regretter ses mots en voyant son visage se décomposer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'en quelques semaines, il s'était attaché à ce gamin. Bien qu'il ne passait que peu de temps avec lui, dans ces moments il se sentait aussi bien que lorsqu'il était avec Severus. Il en avait eu peur au début, mais il s'était vite rassuré en se disant qu'il lui apparaissait comme la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

— Dans ce cas, faite en sorte de reprendre des forces ! Je ne vous vois jamais aux repas, c'est bien la preuve que vous ne mangez pas assez…

— Je… Je ne supporte pas être avec des gens, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.

— Demandez à un elfe de vous apporter à manger si c'est uniquement la présence des autres qui vous gêne. Je crois savoir que Dobby vous apprécie beaucoup.

— Oui… J'y penserai…

— J'espère bien, Harry. Quant au cours de ce soir, je suis navré, mais je ne préfère pas vous le donner. En revanche, si vous souhaitez diner avec moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Il allait répondre quand Madame Pomfresh arriva.

— Ca suffit professeur, il a besoin de repos !

— Pas de soucis, je comprends. Si jamais vous en avez envie, 20h dans mes appartements. Dobby vous indiquera le chemin.

Il quitta l'endroit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Il se laissa faire quand Madame Pomfresh le força à se rallonger et à prendre une potion au goût immonde.

Avait-il envie de diner avec son professeur ? De diner, pas le moins du monde, le simple fait de penser à de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir… En revanche, il aurait aimé passer du temps avec son professeur. Il finit par se dire qu'il irait. Quitte à faire semblant de manger, ou lui dire qu'il avait diné avant au final.

A 19h50, il appela Dobby qui apparut devant lui avec un petit crac sonore.

— Peux-tu me montrer les appartements du Professeur Deranes s'il te plait ?

— Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby est très content d'aider le maitre Potter !

Il s'attendait à devoir marcher un moment à travers le château, mais quand Dobby s'arrêta devant un pan de mur au détour du couloir, il fut on ne peut plus surpris.

— Voilà, c'est ici Monsieur Harry.

Il posa sa main sur le mur et une porte apparue.

Dobby disparut après s'être incliné une nouvelle fois. Il respira pleinement. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il en était convaincu. Son professeur semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert Il rentra dans les appartements en poussant doucement la porte. Elle s'était ouverte dès qu'il avait frappé, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui du tout. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il allait faire demi-tour quand son professeur arriva dans le salon.  
— Harry ! Je suis content que vous soyez venu. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Ca va... Je veux bien un thé s'il vous plait.

S'il ne mangeait rien, il buvait beaucoup de thé. Il avait le sentiment que ça lui procurait un semblant d'énergie. Il accepta la tasse avec un petit sourire. La chaleur lui fit du bien. Ils étaient tout de même dans les cachots et fin janvier. Il avait pour habitude de lancer des sorts de chauffage dans sa chambre, mais là, il n'était pas chez lui, et son professeur était sûrement beaucoup moins frileux que lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu ce qui lui fit penser que son professeur avait capté le frisson qu'il avait eu la minute d'avant. Ils commencèrent à discuter de nombreuses choses alors qu'Harry sirotait tranquillement son thé. Ce n'est que vers 21h que Lucius prit conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas dîné. Lui qui comptait à la base en profiter pour voir comment il allait échapper à ça, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Alors il appela un elfe et demanda à ce qu'on apporte le dîner pour deux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà disparu.

— Euh, professeur, il se trouve que j'ai déjà mangé... Je me sentais vraiment fatigué et j'ai pensé que je ne tiendrais sûrement pas la soirée si je ne mangeais pas avant.

— Pas de soucis Harry, répondit Lucius avec un léger sourire, bien qu'intérieurement il soupirait fortement.

Il rappela l'elfe en lui disant qu'il dînerait plus tard. Pendant un instant Lucius hésita à lui demander ce qu'il avait mangé, pour lui faire avouer qu'il n'avait pas touché à de la nourriture depuis des semaines, mais il pensa avec justesse que ça n'aiderait pas à gagner la confiance d'Harry.

Il apprit de nombreuses choses sur Harry. Beaucoup qu'il connaissait déjà par Severus, mais le personnage qu'il jouait apprit de nombreuses choses. Il lui parla vaguement de son enfance, de sa famille dans laquelle il retournait tous les étés. Puis des nombreuses fois où il avait dû affronter Voldemort ; sans jamais rentrer dans les détails, mais il lui en parlait.

Quand ils se quittèrent deux heures plus tard, Lucius était heureux de voir qu'il s'était autant confié, et Harry soulagé d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un sans être jugé.

Peut-être les choses allait-elle finalement commencer à s'arranger.

— Aujourd'hui, vous manipulez avec des produits dangereux, donc pas de robe, vous remontez vos manches, et vous posez un sort de protection sur vos avant-bras. Si vous ne savez pas le faire, j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous renverserez pas de potions sur les bras… Bon courage… Susurra le Maitre des Potions en donnant un coup de baguette.

Plusieurs élèves frissonnèrent. Heureusement ils maitrisaient tous le sort, mais ils avaient quand même peur de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser. Quand ils virent apparaitre « Potion de dérouillage » ils comprirent l'intérêt de la protection. Sans même que Draco lui demande, Harry alla chercher les ingrédients, comme toujours. Ils commencèrent la préparation dans le silence habituel, mais qui faisait qu'ils travaillent efficacement et rendaient toujours un travail parfait. Mais cette fois-ci, Draco fit totalement exprès de renverser quelques gouttes de potions sur le bras d'Harry. Snape qui était évidemment dans le coup et qui avait fait exprès de choisir une potion qui l'obligerait à mettre ses bras à nus, arriva au même moment.

— Vous n'avez rien Potter ?

— Non, c'est bon professeur, répondit sèchement Harry en retirant son poignet. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné son professeur de sa « trahison ». Bien sûr il le voulait, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Et il ne sentirait pas capable de laisser son professeur de Défenses pour retourner auprès de Severus quand il avait besoin. Bien sûr Severus était au courant de tout, mais il était tellement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Pendant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la veille, il avait oublié que ceux qui avaient été ses amis le haïssaient, qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille, qu'il avait envie de se planter les ongles dans le poignet pour se soulager. Il avait oublié toute cette douleur. Mais là, d'un coup, à y penser, elle revient en flèche.

— Donne ton poignet Potter que je vérifie s'il y a rien en dessous de la protection.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait son glamour. Mais quand il entendu le sort que prononça Malfoy, il fut trop tard pour dire quoique ce soit. Un avant-bras mutilée et sanglant apparu dans la main du blond qui ne put retenir un hoquet de dégoût. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'on puisse à ce point détruire son propre corps. Il plongea son regard choqué dans celui d'Harry complètement paniqué. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, à part Snape, et quand Harry croisa son regard qui était rempli de déception, il s'enfuit en courant ne supportant plus être ainsi regardé.

Il courra dans les couloirs, essayant d'échapper à ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il pensait. Il finit par atterrir dans une salle de classe désaffectée où il s'effondra. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en ayant l'espoir fou de réussir à disparaitre ainsi. Instinctivement il frotta son poignet. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les blessures se rouvrent.

Il se sentait tellement misérable ainsi. Il avait tout perdu il avait fait tout perdre à des gens qu'il aimait. Depuis des semaines il se détruisait dans l'optique d'en finir facilement quand il serait à bout. Il aurait mieux fait d'en finir dès le début. Il regrettait que Severus l'ait surprit, qu'il ait essayé de l'aider. Il aurait dû le laisser. Comme ils l'ont tous fait avec lui.

Depuis le début on l'avait abandonné. Il avait été abandonné sur le palier de son oncle et de sa tante après avoir perdu ses parents qui était mort par sa faute. Puis on l'avait abandonné toutes les fois où il avait dû combattre Voldemort. Cédric était mort par sa faute. Sirius était mort par sa faute. Ils étaient tous morts à cause de lui. Il aurait dû mourir la nuit où Voldemort était rentré chez lui. Il aurait dû mourir sans que ses parents n'aient à y laisser leur vie aussi.

De toute façon il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à Voldemort. Il finirait par mourir. A la seule différence que ce serait sûrement moins douloureux maintenant que par la main du Maitre des Ténèbres qui serait des plus vils avec lui.

Alors il prit sa baguette dans sa main et métamorphosa une lame de rasoir moldue. Mais cette fois-ci il ne comptait pas se louper. Il n'allait pas juste se faire mal pour se rappeler ce qu'il était. Il allait en finir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me fait toujours très plaisir :D Et essayez de pas trop m'incendier non plus ^^' je vous promets qu'il ira bien ! (Du moins aussi bien que puisse aller quelqu'un dans son état...)

Marysol xx


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Je tiens grandement à m'excuser pour ces nombreuses (trop nombreuses) semaines de retard  
Je vais donc vous raconter ma vie pour vous expliquer (celles qui lisent mon autre Snarry, je vais dire la même chose donc ne vous embêtez pas à lire si jamais vous étiez rendues jusque-là ; pour les autres, merci d'encore lire).

Je suis en terminale S, avec un 1er trimestre mauvais (clairement) et donc un 2ème que je dois réussir ; s'ajoute à ça mes DS hebdomadaire, mes devoirs, mon bac blanc (mes vacances vont être sympa) et surtout mon copain, car oui, j'ai trouvé un mec pour me supporter moi et mes fictions (oui je lui fais lire et oui il est traumatisé :D) ; donc en clair, j'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps.

Je ne peux pas promettre que le prochain chapitre sera dans 2 semaines, se serait mentir, surtout qu'il n'est qu'à moitié écrit ; mais je vais faire mon possible pour le poster le plus rapidement possible, sachant que je posterai tout de même le dimanche (seul moment de la semaine où j'ai le droit de respirer).

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla jusque-là, et bonne lecture !

Marysol Cx

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

Tout le monde ne parlait plus de ça. Harry Potter qui était à l'infirmerie, dans un coma magique, depuis une semaine. Personne n'était sans savoir qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme depuis plusieurs semaines mais personne n'aurait cru qu'il se mutilait, et qu'il allait essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Bien sûr il avait fini à l'infirmerie la veille, mais tout le monde le savait casse-cou et toujours à se mettre dans des situations improbables, et il en était sortis quelques heures plus tard.

Lucius, Severus et Draco ne se remettaient pas. Si son malaise de la veille les avait déjà énormément chamboulés, ils avaient été encore plus mal en apprenant la nouvelle. D'autant plus que Severus et Draco se sentaient énormément responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était tout de même leur idée de lui faire avouer qu'il se mutilait…

Draco avait été le plus choqué, il s'en remettait encore plus difficilement d'ailleurs. Il s'était attaché à ce gamin, il appréciait leurs conversations, même sans le moindre fond, qu'ils pouvaient pendant les cours. Il ne lui demandait plus d'aller chercher les ingrédients pendant les cours de potions, ni de préparer, il ne vérifiait même plus. Mais le plus dur c'est qu'il avait fui à cause de lui, à cause de son geste et de son idée qui avait plus que foiré.

Lucius avait eu du mal à assurer ses cours de la semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et espérer qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il passait souvent le voir, demandant à Madame Pomfresh comment il allait mais rien ne changeait. Elle lui avait avoué à demi-mot que s'il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller, il ne le ferait pas, parce que sa magie contrôlait son corps, et qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

Severus ne disait rien. Il ne changeait pas. Il ne montrait pas la moindre émotion. Mais Lucius savait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis une semaine. Que chaque nuit il se relevait pour aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire en essayant de trouver une potion qui pourrait redonner suffisamment de forces au jeune Gryffondor. Il avait été aborder le sujet avec Dumbledore, qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un simple coup de fatigue et de stress, et qu'il serait vite sur pieds. Cette entrevue lui avait fait prendre conscience du véritable personnage qu'était Dumbledore. Bien sûr qu'Harry n'était pas à l'infirmerie pour ça. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir si Lucius ne lui avait pas dit ? Dumbledore voulait lui cacher la vérité, l'état bien plus que préoccupant du Survivant. Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant connaissance de la prophétie, il savait que seul Harry pourrait les défaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors pourquoi avait-il capté un air on ne peut plus satisfait sur le visage de Dumbledore quand ce dernier avait dit qu'Harry ne serait sûrement pas en état de supporter un combat avant plusieurs semaines. Il devait en parler avec quelqu'un. S'assurer que c'était uniquement lui qui se faisait des idées à cause du manque de sommeil. Mais avec qui ? Lucius ne le connaissait pas en tant que Directeur, Minerva lui vouait une adoration sans pareil, et le reste du corps enseignants n'était soit pas assez proche de lui pour avoir remarqué quelque chose, soit trop stupide pour avoir pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Un petit coup porté à la porte de son laboratoire le força à couper court à sa réflexion. Il n'invita pas la personne à rentrer, il savait déjà qui c'était. A 3h du matin, dans ses appartements, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Il mit en suspens les potions sur lesquelles il travaillait et attendit que Lucius ne rentre.

— Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander pourquoi tu ne dors pas.

— En effet, soupira Severus en se retournant.

— Mais pourtant quelque chose te tracasse, en plus d'Harry. Ai-je tors ?

— Non, malheureusement…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon où un service à thé les attendait déjà.

— Tu es prévoyant, remarqua Severus avec un léger sourire.

Il prit une tasse dont il huma doucement le parfum.

— Je pense que Dumbledore se joue de nous, depuis le début, commença Severus. Pas uniquement par rapport à la conversation qu'on a eu au sujet d'Harry. Bien que je continue de dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son regard et dans ses mots. Ça remonte à bien plus longtemps que ça. Vois-tu, quand les parents d'Harry ont été tués, Harry a été emmené chez son oncle et sa tante, alors que Minerva avait clairement insisté sur le fait que ces gens, ces moldus, étaient allergiques à la magie, et qu'Harry ne recevrait sûrement pas l'amour qu'il méritait en allant là-bas. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, et l'y a laissé quand même, alors que des dizaines de couples sorciers auraient été prêts à l'adopter et à lui donner tout ce qu'il aurait pu demander et mériter. Déjà, il venait ainsi de gâcher plusieurs années de sa vie, toute son enfance, parce que j'ai vu ce qu'il avait enduré là-bas pendant nos cours d'Occlumancie, et il m'en avait même parlé parfois tellement c'était insupportable pour lui d'avoir à faire à ces souvenirs. C'est inhumain ce que ces Moldus ont pu lui faire subir. Et depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, depuis 5 ans, pas une seule année il a pu être tranquille. Quelle idée de cacher la Pierre Philosophale dans le château et de dire à tout le monde de ne pas aller là-bas. De lui donner la cape de son père pour qu'il puisse aussi se promener dans le château la nuit, de le disputer à peine alors qu'il avait tué un Basilique et affronter Jedusor tout en brisant quasiment tout le règlement, de le laisser participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et j'en passe… Comme s'il voulait sa mort depuis le début. Et quand je vois comment il a réagi en sachant qu'il était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait essayé de se suicider, parce que je sais qu'il connait la vérité, il semblait juste heureux…

Il laissa le silence prendre la place après sa tirade. Lucius ressassa ses mots plusieurs minutes, apportant mentalement ses propres constatations à l'argumentation de Severus. Il avait raison. Rien que la seule fois où il avait pu se retrouver avec les deux dans la même pièce, Dumbledore avait presque félicité Harry d'avoir manqué de se faire tuer, l'encourageant à recommencer au plus vite. Et ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère… Il n'allait quand même pas faire croire qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une petite dizaine d'élève –dont le Survivant !– avaient disparu du Château sur des Sombrals. On était à Poudlard quand même pas dans un vulgaire moulin où l'on pouvait entrer et sortir comme bon nous semblait !

— Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Severus. Avec ce que tu me dis là, je peux en effet faire la même constatation de mon côté. Mais reste à convaincre d'autres personnes qui seront capable de protéger Harry, car je doute que nous ayons la meilleure place pour cela.

— Il y a une personne qui accepterait de nous écouter, et surtout de nous croire. Quand la vie d'Harry est en jeu il est prêt à tout. Et même si je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, et que je pense que c'est réciproque, il peut nous aider.

— Et qui est-ce ?

— Remus Lupin, le loup-garou.

Severus avait du prendre sur lui comme jamais, et faire preuve d'énormément de patience pour expliquer la situation au lycanthrope, et le convaincre de les aider. Il avait tout d'abord commencé par ne pas le croire, lui assurant qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il lui envoyait souvent des hiboux pour lui donner des nouvelles que positives, puis ensuite en disant que jamais Dumbledore ne ferait de mal à Harry et qu'il l'aurait prévenu s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il avait fini par le pousser de force dans sa Pensine, lui montrant les souvenirs de Lucius qui était passé le voir à l'infirmerie le matin même. Il en était ressortit blanc comme la pleine lune. En d'autres circonstance il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui faire la remarque sur un ton cassant, mais pas là, pas avec la vie d'Harry qui ne tenait plus à grand-chose. Puis il lui avait réexpliqué à nouveau le pourquoi du comment de ses propos peu agréables qu'il tenait à l'encontre du directeur. A nouveau, les souvenirs avaient fait leur travail, finissant de convaincre le loup-garou qui à présent fulminait. Il avait ensuite longuement hésité à lui présenter Lucius, bien que sous le physique et le nom du professeur de Défense, mais ils en étaient venus ensemble à admettre que ça ne pourrait que être positif pour eux après une petite discussion tandis que le loup les attendait, car ainsi Remus viendrait à faire confiance à eux deux. Remus avait tout de suite fait confiance à ce professeur, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait données à Severus. Il avait immédiatement reconnu son odeur, mais il avait aussi sentit celle d'Harry, qui était assez présente sur le professeur. Ils étaient donc proche, et bien qu'il sache qu'il était un Mangemort, si Harry et Severus lui faisait confiance –car il ne doutait pas que Severus sache sa véritable identité- alors il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance aussi.

Ils discutèrent longuement tous les trois. De Dumbledore et de comment lui faire perdre sa crédibilité auprès des professeurs, du conseil d'administration et du Ministère. Puis d'Harry qui avait besoin d'être épaulé encore plus que précédemment quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie –s'il en sortait, bien qu'ils aient préféré occulter ce point… Et le rôle qu'ils pouvaient tous les trois avoir. Severus devait absolument gagner sa confiance à nouveau, Lucius devait se rapprocher encore plus de lui, et Remus devait lui faire admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien, et qu'il accepte de lui en parler, même un tout petit peu.

Après ces sujets éclaircis, Remus commença à leurs parler de l'avancement de l'Ordre du Phoenix, après s'être assuré auprès de Severus que le professeur de Défense était quelqu'un de fiable concernant cela. Là-bas, tout le monde comptait sur Harry pour les défaire du Seigneur Noir, et personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Bien sûr même Remus s'était fait berner… Mais quand Severus lui apprit que les Weasley enfants s'étaient retournés contre Harry, il manqua de s'étouffer avec ton thé. Pourtant les parents, les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie avaient clairement assuré être à 100% derrière Harry. Etait-ce donc un geste isolé des deux plus jeunes ? La désertassions d'Hermione l'étonna encore plus, mais il se demanda si ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait suivi le mouvement, et il se fit la promesse d'élucider ça de son côté.

Severus fini par partir quand Lucius et Remus se mirent à parler ensemble de DCFM. Il alla directement dans son laboratoire pour fabriquer des potions qui pourraient être utiles à Harry, aussi bien pour l'aider à se réveiller que pour trouver comment le nourrir pendant son coma. Il resta la nuit sans en sortir, malgré les nombreux appels de Lucius qui lui demandaient de sortir et de venir se coucher avec lui. Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il se souvint de ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Il se souvenait enfin de la méthode Moldue qui permettait aux malades d'être nourris quand ils n'en étaient pas capables. Il ignora l'heure, et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie prévenir Pompon. Il ne laisserait pas ce gamin mourir. Aussi insupportable, stupide, borné, et doué qu'il pouvait être quand il le voulait il sauverait Harry Potter.

Il se passa ainsi deux semaines où Harry resta dans un coma magique. A première vue il n'y avait pas la moindre amélioration, mais quand on était sorcier et qu'on savait lancer les sorts qu'il fallait, on pouvait se rendre compte que son corps acceptait les perfusions moldues, et que son organisme reprenait doucement des forces, et surtout, que sa magie se stabilisait.

Severus avait été voir Dumbledore dès que le traitement avait commencé. Ou du moins deux jours après qu'il l'ait commencé en faisant en sorte que personne à part Pompon ne puisse être au courant. Il voulait s'assurer de son efficacité pour convaincre l'infirmière, de manière à ce que Dumbledore ne lui ordonne pas de les retirer, ayant peur de la santé de son petit protégé. Et comme il l'avait prévu, se fut exactement ce qu'il se passa. A peine lui apprenait-il qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour faire reprendre des forces au Survivant qu'il essayait de se précipiter hors de son bureau. Mais Severus l'avait prévu, et l'avait retenu en lui assurant que Pompon approuvait, et que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il avait vu la déception dans son regard en réalisant qu'il allait aller mieux. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Directeur voulait absolument la mort de celui qui était censé les sauver tous. Il avait pourtant entendu la prophétie également, il le savait !

Lucius et Remus avait été tout aussi choqué, mais de savoir qu'Harry allait sûrement se réveiller les aidait à garder espoir quant à un avenir meilleur. Car si dans Poudlard les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux, ce qu'il se passait dehors était bien pire… Voldemort avait su que Potter était au plus mal, que ses amis se retournaient contre lui sûrement grâce à quelques Serpentards dont les parents faisaient partit des favoris… Et il avait grandement profité de cette situation pour faire asseoir son pouvoir en faisant commettre de nombreuses attaques par ses Mangemorts. Le Chemin de Traverse avait déjà été victime d'une attaque, et quelques autres dans Londres et les banlieues proches avaient été à décompter également. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts, par chance, mais elles avaient été suffisamment effrayantes pour marquer les esprits et pour rappeler à la population sorcière qu'ils étaient bien là, et qu'ils comptaient recommencer dès que l'occasion se représenterait…

L'absence d'Harry avait commencé à se faire remarquer dans l'école. S'il était littéralement devenu invisible pendant les repas et la nuit, il n'en était pas la même chose pour les cours et même s'il avait fallu plusieurs jours, son absence avait fini par se faire voir, par s'étaler, les rumeurs allaient de bon train, et absolument personne ne savait où il était. Tous ceux qui avaient été voir à l'infirmerie avaient uniquement trouvé des lits vides, car Harry était soigné dans une chambre individuelle derrière le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh pour justement lui offrir un calme et une tranquillité vitales. Beaucoup disaient qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, qu'il était partit combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres encore disait qu'il était retourné se cacher dans le monde Moldu et qu'on ne le verrait plus jamais. Mais personne ne confirmait ou n'infirmait quoique ce soit chez les professeurs, alors aucun élève ne savait.

Personne, à part Draco Malfoy qui prenait souvent de ses nouvelles auprès de son père et de son parrain. Bien que ce soit toujours de manière indirecte, comme s'il se souciait réellement de Saint Potty ! Quoique… Il s'était surpris déjà quelques fois à penser à lui, et à se demander ce qu'il arriverait s'il venait à mourir. Mais à chaque fois il faisait en sorte de ne plus y penser, car il avait trop mal à imaginer cela aussi bien sa mort que toutes les conséquences qui s'en écouleraient.

Remus n'en menait pas long non plus. Il avait fini par s'installer au château, avec l'accord du Directeur, en lui demandant presque à genoux car il n'avait nulle part où aller pendant les pleines lunes, et que la cabane hurlante était parfaite. Il lui avait assuré qu'il prendrait toujours sa potion tue-loup que Severus s'était remis à faire pour l'occasion et à la surprise générale, il avait accepté. Mais en compensation, il devrait donner des cours de soutien à ceux qui le souhaiteraient. Il avait été ravi de cet accord car il lui apporterait un petit salaire, et même s'il avait avant une chambre au Square, il serait dix fois mieux ici. Son retour avait été acclamé par les élèves qui l'avaient eu trois ans auparavant, et hué par quelques Serpentards, mais Draco les avait rapidement fait taire. Le fait de le voir souvent dans les appartements de Severus et de son père, car ils discutaient souvent tous les quatre, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, ou bien de dangereux. Il commençait même à apprécier discuter avec lui. Bien qu'au début la cohabitation ait été un peu tendue. Il avait fallu faire admettre à Remus que oui, Draco Malfoy voulait aider Harry Potter. Il gardait un tellement mauvais souvenir de lui de son année d'enseignement qu'il avait vraiment eu des doutes, mais le père était bien du côté d'Harry, alors pourquoi pas le fils… Il pensait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à leurs avouer qu'il savait pour Lucius. Ca leurs ferait économiser du Polynectar, ou tout autre potion qu'ils utilisaient pour le transformer, et ils pourraient parler plus librement. Mais pour le moment, tout cela était bien trop fragile pour s'y risquer. Mais il ne lâchait pas l'idée qu'un jour il leurs dirait mais pas pour le moment.

Des jours sombres étaient à venir, ils étaient même déjà assez présents. Mais ils ne décourageaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on écoute, mais ils avaient la foi, la motivation, et surtout l'espoir énormément d'espoir, car actuellement, c'était la seule chose qui allait pouvoir permettre au Survivant de s'en sortir.

* * *

Les reviews, ça fait plaisir, et ça aide à écrire ; alors lâchez-vous ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Je suis très fière de vous donner ce chapitre en temps et en heure, surtout que je l'ai écris en une soirée. Par ailleurs, je ne l'ai donc pas corrigé comme il fallait, donc si vous voyez des erreurs, ce serait cool de me les signales ^^' (Je n'ai pas de béta, pour ça que j'ai du mal avec la correction et je ne fais lire à personne avant de poster).  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et le suivant sera posté dans 2 semaines (il est déjà écrit en plus !) (je suis fière de moi)

Bonne lecture ! :)

Marysol Cx

PS : Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi FF me dégage mes "changements de parties" qui sont symbolisés par trois astérisques, je veux bien l'apprendre aussi, parce que ça commence à m'énerver beaucoup. Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, sous l'étroite surveillance de Severus, Remus et Lucius qui s'assuraient que Dumbledore ne venait pas fourrer son nez là où ça ne le concernait pas, qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Severus était persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi perdu. Il avait passé un mois dans le coma il avait dû être persuadé dans son inconscience qu'il était mort, qu'il avait réussi…

— Du calme Potter, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous nous avons fait une belle frayeur. J'ose espérer que vous ne referez plus quelque chose pareille, ou qu'au moins vous prendrez la peine de venir nous voir de manière à ce que nous vous aidions.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes furent largement suffisante pour qu'il comprenne l'état de pensée dans lequel il était. Il aurait souhaité mourir il aurait tellement aimé mourir, et ne jamais avoir à se réveiller.

— Harry, reprit Severus d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Nous sommes ici pourvous aider, et nous serons toujours là. Alors par Merlin, parlez-nous ! Je sais exactement dans quel état vous vous sentez actuellement, mais vous taire ne vous aidera pas à aller mieux. Vous devez parler. A moi, à Lu… Au professeur Deranes, à Remus à un psychomage s'il le faut. Mais ne restez pas sans rien faire.

— Vous ne savez rien professeur, souffla Harry d'une voix brisée tout autant par les larmes que par son mois de silence.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant clairement comprendre que cette discussion était à présent close, et qu'il ne voulait parler à personne de toute façon.

Le Maitre des Potions n'insista pas. Il lui en voulait toujours, il le savait. Peut-être que Lucius aurait plus de chances il l'espérait. Sinon, le loup-garou pourrait sûrement leurs venir en aide. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de garder le vieux fou loin de lui, et s'il pouvait ignorer qu'il était réveillé, ce serait pour le mieux.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

Tous défilèrent. Même Madame Pomfresh essaya de le sortir de sa torpeur, mais se fut en vain, sans surprise.

— Ca ne peut plus durer ! S'énerva Severus, encore une fois, en frappant du poing sur la table.

— Calme-toi mon cœur. On a tout essayé de toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien.

— Je ne baisserai pas les bras Lus. J'ai laissé Lily mourir, je ne laisserai pas mourir aussi.

— Mais que veux-tu faire de plus ? Soupire le blond en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, lui aussi déprimé par la situation. On a tout essayé !

— Je ne lui ai pas montré mes souvenirs…

Lucius se braqua à cette idée. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr, il avait pensé à tout. Mais si ça pouvait aider le Survivant, ça pouvait aussi le pousser à en finir pour de bon.

— Je ne sais pas Severus… J'y ai pensé, mais je pense que ça risque plus de l'enfoncer qu'autre chose.

— Tu penses qu'on peut l'enfoncer plus ? Ça fait 2 semaines qu'il végète sur un lit à l'infirmerie, à essayer de se faire du mal dès qu'on lui relâche les mains plus de quelques secondes. Si ça peut lui remettre un petit peu les idées en place, au moins suffisamment pour qu'on puisse l'aider, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

— Je te laisse choisir dans ce cas. Mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu… N'en parle pas au loup-garou par contre il ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse encore plus de mal à son filleul.

Severus se leva sous le regard surpris de son amant. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça maintenant ? Si ?

— Accio Pensine.

Et si.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas les revoir ? Demanda Severus d'une voix très ironique alors que de longs filaments argentés tombaient à l'intérieur.

— Non, en effet, je m'en passerais bien. Je ne t'attends pas pour dormir ? Je suppose que tu vas rester avec lui après.

— Oui. J'espère qu'il va comprendre ainsi.

D'un coup de baguette la Pensine se mit à le suivre, alors que dans l'autre main il avait la Carte du Maraudeur pour surveiller le vieux fou qui était sagement dans son bureau.

— Bien, à tout à l'heure.

— A plus tard, soupira Lucius alors que la porte des cachots se refermait lourdement.

Pensait-il vraiment que montrer à Harry les souvenirs de ses propres mutilations était une bonne idée ? Il en doutait fortement. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils leurs restaient.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

— Snivellus ! Hé Snivellus viens par ici ! Trip Jinx !

Severus Snape trébucha et s'effondra au sol, faisant s'éparpiller tous ses cours autour de lui, saupoudrant le tout de sa bouteille d'encre qui explosa.

— Alors Snivellus on ne tient plus sur ses grands pieds ? S'amura Sirius Black qui se posa contre une colonne.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne les regarda même pas. Il récupéra lentement ses cours après avoir fait disparaitre l'encre d'un coup de baguette.

— Où comptes-tu aller sale bâtard ? S'énerva James Potter en le voyant tout ramasser.

Il lui lança un nouveau sort qui l'envoie se fracasser l'épaule contre le mur. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, tellement habitué à devoir le faire à chaque fois que son père portait la main sur lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas à la provocation.

— Oh je te parle !

Il lui envoya un nouveau maléfice qui lui brûla le dos. Cette fois-ci, à bout, il se retourna et lança un sortilège informulé sur ses amis qui les firent valser contre les murs et en lança un sur James « Levicorpus ! » qui le fit se retrouver la tête en bas, à plusieurs mètres du sol.

— Si l'un de tes trois larbins essaye de m'en lancer un, tu finiras avec le crâne fracassé contre le sol avant même qu'il ne m'ait atteint.

Sa main tremblait violement, mais son regard était des plus froids, et surtout on sentait qu'il serait capable de le faire si jamais ils ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

— OK, OK, c'est bon ! Laisse-moi descendre maintenant !

Il le fixa plusieurs secondes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais fini tout de même par lui faire toucher le sol à nouveau.

— Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

Il le pencha pour ramasser ses cours, mais quand il se retourna pour partir, il reçut un violement coup de poing qu'il l'assomma avant même qu'il ait atteint le sol.

— Monsieur Snape, je crois que nous allons devoir parler, entendit-il alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

L'infirmière et le Directeur était à côté de son lit, tous les deux avec un sourire de pitié collé à leurs lèvres.

— C'est Potter qui a commencé, quoi qu'il vous ait dit avoir reçu.

— Ce n'est pas de ça que nous souhaitions vous parler. En vous soignant, j'ai remarqué de nombreuses blessures sur votre corps. Certaines assez anciennes. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais elles semblent avoir été faites avec des armes moldues. Je me trompe ?

Ses poings se crispèrent violement dans les draps. Après tous ses efforts pour qu'on ignore qu'il se faisait battre, il avait été découvert. A cause de Potter. Toujours à cause de Potter.

— Je ne suis pas sans savoir que l'adolescence est une période difficile, surtout avec l'état actuel de votre mère, mais vous faire du mal ainsi ne vous aidera pas, loin de là.

Son regard s'écarquilla soudainement. Ils avaient vu ses cicatrices aux poignets, c'est tout. Ils avaient été trop aveugles pour voir le reste ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Alors il fit comme toujours, il mentit.

— Je… Je suis désolé, se mit-il à sangloter en mettant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps, et… Je voulais pas, mais entre l'état de ma mère et ce qu'ils me font ici, j'ai craqué, et… Et je m'en veux tellement professeur, si vous saviez…

Il sentit la main réconforte de Dumbledore frotter son dos alors qu'il simulait magnifiquement bien une crise de larmes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, nous n'allons pas vous punir ou quoique ce soit dans le même esprit. En revanche, si vous avez besoin de parler de ceci ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, ma porte est ouverte, et celle d'un psychomage aussi si vous en sentez le besoin.

— Me… Merci professeur…

Il le laissa quelques instants plus tard après une caresse plus appuyée. Il se retrouva seul avec Madame Pomfresh qui le regardait avec pitié. Il ne montra rien, mais intérieurement il avait envie de lui faire manger sa baguette.

La scène se brouilla soudainement et on retrouva un Snape un peu plus âgé agenouillé aux pieds de Jedusor qui était encore de toute beauté à cette époque.

— Je jure de vous servir jusqu'à la mort, mon maitre.

— Donne-moi ton bras, Severus.

Il n'eut pas une seule seconde d'hésitation et lui tendit sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Mais quand il sentit la baguette contre sa peau, il eut le sentiment qu'on lui brûlait le bras à tel point que la douleur le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois-ci l'endroit était connu, c'était le bureau de Dumbledore, bien que ce dernier soit relativement plus jeune.

— Qu'avez-vous fait Severus, soupira le vieil homme en retirant ses lunettes.

— Je suis désolée…

— Les excuses ne vous aideront pas Severus, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement plus dure. Je vous pensais plus intelligent pour ne pas vous faire embarquer par Jedusor. Enfin… Il est maintenant trop tard. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire à présent c'est le servir jusqu'à la mort si vous ne voulez pas être tué avant la fin de la semaine.

— Albus, je ne veux pas de cela, gémit-il.

— Il fallait y penser avant d'agir ! Pourquoi donc avez-vous ainsi foncé tête baissée ?!

Il ne répondit pas toute de suite, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, lui avouant au passage qu'il lui avait mentit quelques années plus tôt à l'infirmerie.

— Je pensais qu'il pourrait apaiser mes souffrances, me faire oublier mon passé…

Le regard du Directeur sur son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il savait, depuis le début. Devait-il être étonné ? Non. Il savait tout de toute façon…

HPSS HPSS HPSS

— Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Murmura Harry dont les joues étaient couvertes de larmes qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher.

— Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé en refusant d'être aidé. J'ai sombré du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres en pensant que lui pourrait m'aider.

— Je ne passerai jamais de son côté ! S'offusqua Harry.

— Non, mais vous êtes faible, n'essayez même pas de le nier, et il ne lui suffira d'un rien pour vous détruite totalement. Si vous plongez, c'est le monde Sorcier entier qui tombe, et celui Moldu bientôt, car il ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Il se radoucit en voyant Harry pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

— Depuis le début je cherche à vous aider, le professeur Deranes aussi. Même Draco dont la mère essaye de le pousser dans les mains du Seigneur aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Et surtout des gens comptent sur vous. Je sais qu'on vous en demande beaucoup, trop même pour quelqu'un de votre âge, et pensez bien que j'aimerais qu'on ne vous ait pas imposé cela, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Vous seul pouvez faire en sorte d'avoir enfin un plein contrôle sur votre vie, et pour cela vous devenir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous comprenez Harry ?

— Mais ça fait tellement mal… Murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

— Quoi donc ? Parlez-moi Harry. Je ne vous jugerai pas, je n'aurai pas pitié de vous, je n'aurai pas peur de ce que vous faites.

Harry le regarda, comme essayant de percer le secret de ses prunelles onyx, savoir s'il était sincère, si cette fois il ne se jouerait pas de lui. Alors enfin il consentit à parler d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

— La nuit… Je les vois… Je les vois tous… Ils disent que c'est ma faute, qu'ils sont morts à cause de moi…

— Qui donc Harry ?

— Tous… Ceux qu'il a tués, ceux morts par ma faute…

— Comment savez-vous qui il a tué ?

— La… La nuit… Avoua-t-il après quelques secondes. Il me les montre, et ils m'accusent.

— Et voilà pourquoi vous dormez peu.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Severus lui laissa quelques secondes pour se remettre autant qu'il le pouvait avant de lancer le sujet qui avait créé leur « dispute ».

— Harry, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que vous puisez prendre une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves sans être malade.

Il vit ses mains se crisper imperceptiblement dans les draps.

— Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas ironique, mais pourtant Severus savait qu'il l'était, et pas qu'un peu il commençait à se dire qu'il le connaissait définitivement trop bien.

— A l'aide de la méthode que nous avons utilisé pour vous tenir en vie pendant ces dernières semaines : des perfusions moldues. En injectant la potion directement dans votre sang, celle-ci ne devrait pas irriter votre intestin qui n'accepte pas cette potion si vous n'avez pas mangé quelque chose avant. Bien sûr elle serait sûrement plus efficace par la voix normale, mais pour cela vous devrez recommencer à manger. Vous en sentez-vous capable ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

— Je…

— Pas de mensonges, je ne vous jugerai pas.

— 2 mois avant de finir ici, peut-être plus. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas compté.

— Dans ce cas ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait bien de recommencer à manger ?

Il vit Harry se tendre. La nourriture le dégoutait à présent, et c'était totalement normal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, ça prendrait du temps, mais il devrait s'y faire à nouveau.

— Doucement bien sûr, avec des bouillons pour commencer par exemple, pour réhabituer votre estomac. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? Soupira-t-il en finissant d'essuyer ses joues car il avait arrêté de pleurer.

— Voulez-vous réussir à vous débarrasser de lui pour toujours et ainsi faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie ? Si c'est le cas, malheureusement vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous aiderai, ou le professeur Deranes, comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous voulez parler à l'un de nous deux, vous pouvez également.

— Je verrai…

— Bien. Dans ce cas, souhaitez-vous, pour commencer, retourner dans vos quartiers ? Je ne suis pas sans savoir que l'infirmerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour vous reposer. Si vous acceptez les perfusions pour la potion, je pourrai vous les poser moi-même si vous préférez.

— Oui, je préfère retourner là-bas.

— Je verrai avec Madame Pomfresh dans ce cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle posera problème quant à votre sortie, elle sera même heureuse de ne plus avoir d'étudiants à essayer de vous voir tous les jours.

— Merci professeur.

Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était dans l'intention de partir, mais il fut retenu par Harry qui l'interpella.

— Qui a-t-il Harry ?

— Je… Je n'ai pas vu le Directeur pendant mes deux semaines ici. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… ?

— Non Harry, il va bien. Mais nous en parlerons en temps voulu, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir sur le Directeur. Mais pour cela, vous devez reprendre des forces. Voyez cela comme une motivation… Bonne soirée Harry.

Il le regarda partir en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Que se passait-il avec le Directeur ? Il n'aimait pas rester dans le secret, on lui avait trop mentit depuis qu'il était né. Severus avait bien raison, la volonté de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec le vieux fou l'aiderait grandement à se remettre en selle.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours suuuuper plaisir :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Le chapitre suivant sera en ligne... Dans deux semaines, je pense, je suis pas sûre ; il est pas fini et je manque d'idées

Je ferai au plus vite promis

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

Il fallut deux semaines à Severus et Lucius ensemble pour convaincre Harry de retourner en cours. Il avait pu, grâce à Draco qui avait accepté de tout lui donner sans broncher, récupérer tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il s'était montré extrêmement travailleur pendant ces deux semaines, acceptant de manger à nouveau, dormant mieux. S'ils étaient tous les quatre heureux de le voir se remettre ainsi, ils avaient tous peur que ce ne soit qu'une bonne passe avant une catastrophe, alors ils le surveillaient sans relâche. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient le voir retourner en cours : avec d'autres personnes, il serait plus simple à surveiller, et il devait malgré tout se réhabituer à être avec des gens, même s'il ne les aimait pas, et qu'ils parlaient sur son dos…

Ils durent en discuter tous les trois pendant plusieurs heures, avant qu'Harry ne cède. La volonté de savoir ce qu'il se tramait avec Dumbledore ne le lâchait pas il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait fait particulièrement attention au vieillard lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux de le voir de nouveau en forme, et il avait remarqué que son regard n'était plus le même. Il avait perdu sa malice et sa joie constante. Il avait hésité à en faire part à Severus, mais il savait qu'il lui dirait la vérité en temps voulu.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre les cours. Le système actuel lui convenait parfaitement. Il restait dans sa chambre toute la journée, et Draco venait lui apporter les cours le soir. Parfois il lui expliquait, il discutait de tout et de rien, de ce qu'il se passait entre les murs du château. Aucun des deux ne comprenait comment ils en étaient arrivés aussi vite à cette relation. Sûrement un mauvais jugement des deux côtés qui ne s'était refait qu'il n'y a que quelques semaines. Après, même si jamais ils n'afficheraient publiquement qu'ils étaient amis, dans l'intimité, une certaine complicité commençait à naitre entre eux. Mais surtout, bien plus que les cours qu'il recevait directement dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas affronter de nouveau les regards des autres. Il avait été absent pendant 2 mois. Pendant cette période il avait disparu de la circulation. Il savait qu'il y avait eu énormément de rumeur sur son absence. Allait de la plus farfelu comme quoi il avait fugué avec une fille, à la plus horrible qui disait qu'il était mort ou retenu chez Voldemort. Il en avait fait part à Draco qui lui avait assuré que la meilleure solution pour leur clouer le bec à tous était de revenir en pleine forme en leurs montrant à tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Bon, il n'était toujours pas en pleine forme, mais il avait repris des couleurs, un petit peu de poids, ses cauchemars étaient moins présents et moins violents calmant ses envies de mutilation.

Alors demain, il retournerait en cours. Ils avaient eu du mal, mais ils lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas prendre sa cape, mais qu'en échange, il n'aurait pas à prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne dormit pas énormément, ayant extrêmement peur de la réaction que pourraient avoir les autres en le voyant. La seule chose qui le consolait c'était ces cours : le matin il avait Défense et Potions, donc si jamais il y avait un problème, ces professeurs n'hésiteraient pas pour le défendre du moins il l'espérait pour Severus…

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il réussit à s'endormir, heureusement sans cauchemar. Il devrait une nouvelle fois remercier Severus pour cette potion.

Il tenait d'ignorer les mots sur son passage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et calmer ses tremblements à l'aide d'une lame. Il les entendait. Ils chuchotaient, pensant sûrement qu'il était devenu sourd ou même fou et qu'ainsi il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mais il n'en était rien. Pas un mot ne lui échappait, et il reconnaissait chaque voix qui parlait dans son dos. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas leur pardonner le jour où ils viendraient implorer sa protection ou son aide, quand Voldemort aura pris le contrôle du Monde Magique.

Il rentra dans la salle en ignorant le regard dégoûté de Ron et celui de pitié d'Hermione. Il attendit que tout le monde soit placé pour aller se mettre à une table libre au fond. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

— Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la pratique sur le sort Stupéfix. Je vous rappelle que ce sort est extrêmement pratique car il immobilise votre adversaire tant que celui n'est pas libéré. Il sera en plus sonné par la chute et perdra sa baguette. La première étape sera donc de le maitriser, et pour les plus aguerris d'entre vous, de le maitriser sans le dire. Mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera avant quelques cours. Hé bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? En place !

Tous les élèves se levèrent soudainement et il suivit le mouvement, bien qu'en restant légèrement à l'écart. Ils étaient un nombre impair et bien évidemment, comme avant, c'était lui qui finissait seul.

— Monsieur Potter, avec moi.

Il s'approcha de son professeur avec un sourire.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en place. Vous n'avez pas entendu trop de choses désagréables ?

Son professeur lança un premier sort informulé qu'il évita d'un geste de baguette.

— Si, j'en ai entendu. Mais on savait que ça allait arriver. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste retenu qui. Impédimenta !

Son sort ricocha sur le bouclier invisible de Lucius.

— Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet, mais souhaiteriez-vous reprendre les cours particuliers avec moi ? Levicorpus !

Il fut tellement surpris d'entendre le sort qu'il ne put l'éviter. C'était le sort que Severus avait utilisé contre son père, et il l'avait cherché, il n'existait dans aucun livre !

— Tout va bien Harry ? Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pu l'esquiver ?

— D'où connaissez-vous ce sort ? Demanda-t-il légèrement perdu. Je suis presque sûr que c'est Severus qui l'a créé et vous le connaissez, alors qu'il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne parlait à personne de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Vous n'avez quand même pas fait partit de ceux sur qui il a pu l'envoyer quand il était à Poudlard… ?

— Non Harry, rassurez-vous ! Le professeur Snape est un ami depuis déjà quelques années et il m'a enseigné quelques-uns de ses sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles dans ma matière.

— Oh, d'accord. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça, avoua-t-il à demi-voix.

— Moi non plus, je vous rassure, mais depuis j'ai appris à le connaitre. Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Nous en rediscuterons pendant nos cours si vous souhaitez reprendre ?

— Oui, je le souhaite, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Cela lui avait manqué ces derniers jours de ne pas se battre contre quelqu'un, et contre lui en particulier.

— En revanche, je préfère que vous continuiez à assister à mes cours, pour éviter de vous attirer des problèmes à nouveau. Vous comprenez ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Ne vous en faites pas.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous redirai rapidement pour une date, et nous continuerai dans la salle habituelle. A présent, je vais aller voir vos camarades. Essayez de vous entrainer avec quelqu'un pendant ce temps, et de le corriger si ça ne va pas. Ça vous aidera à remonter dans leur estime.

— Bien professeur.

Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur, observant les autres élèves. Les Gryffondors étaient en cours avec les Poufsouffles. Il espérait qu'eux n'auraient pas trop de problème avec lui. Alors il s'approcha d'Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot. Il se souvenait d'eux à l'AD, ils n'étaient pas mauvais là-bas, mais ils semblaient avoir perdu.

— Ernie, ton poignet n'est pas assez flexible, et Hannah, tu le bouges trop justement.

Il les observa se retourner et le regarder avec surprise.

— Souvenez-vous de ce qu'on a fait l'an dernier, on l'avait déjà vu ce sort, et vous le maitrisiez. Essayez de vous en souvenir, et recommencez.

Ils hésitèrent une seconde, mais Ernie qui n'avait jamais rien eu contre Harry s'exécuta en faisant attention à son poignet, et cette fois-ci sa partenaire s'effondra au sol sur les tapis.

— Voilà, dit-il avec un léger sourire à l'intention d'Ernie qui s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire de remerciement.

Il fit ainsi plusieurs binômes, mais ignorant ceux qui avaient été désagréable avec lui dans le couloir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à aider Neville mais pas Ron qu'il ignora gracieusement. Il se délecta de le voir s'énerver alors qu'il s'éloignait. Leur professeur avait observé son petit manège avec un sourire. Son cas était loin d'être désespérant. D'ici trois ou quatre semaines il serait à nouveau intégré dans les classes. Quant à avoir de nouveaux des amis, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en veuille vraiment. Il s'était grandement rapproché de son fils, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais il se doutait qu'il mettrait du temps à accepter d'être de nouveau avec d'autres élèves en dehors des cours. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il avait énormément de progrès en l'espace de deux semaines, et ils ne pouvaient trop lui en demander à la fois. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus trop attendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours là…

— Severus… Mon cher Severus. Comment les choses se passe-t-elle à Poudlard ? Comment va le garçon ?

— Il est faible mon Seigneur. Ses amis l'ont abandonné, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait pour le pousser ainsi à bout, mais cela fonctionne parfaitement.

— Es-tu sûr de ce que tu m'avances ici Severus ? Pourtant, la connexion que j'ai avec lui semble se réduire à nouveau. Je n'arrive plus à voir ses rêves et les influencer. Aurais-tu une idée ? Sais-tu ce qui pourrait me bloquer ainsi ? Pourtant le vieux fou ne lui fait pas apprendre l'Occlumancie ? Il n'aurait demandé si c'était le cas.

Mais bien sûr ! C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin ! Avec l'Occlumancie il n'aurait plus besoin de potions de Sommeil sans Rêves et pourrait surtout se protéger du Seigneur une fois qu'ils seraient en face.

— Non mon Lord, jamais il n'a émis l'envie de lui faire apprendre. J'ignore ce qui peut causer la faiblesse de ce lien mais je vais chercher, soyez en sûr.

— Bien Severus, bien. A présent…

Il caressa doucement Nagini qui était sur ses genoux. Severus retenait avec une peine un regard dégoûté. C'était une scène qu'il voyait souvent, mais elle était malsaine et assez horrible.

— Tu es ami avec Lucius n'est-ce pas ? L'as-tu vu récemment ? Narcissa m'a fait peur de l'absence quasi constante de son mari. Elle ne le voit que le weekend et certains après-midi mais que quelques instants. Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait aller ?

Il se frappa mentalement. Comment avaient-ils pu être stupides au point de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprendrait pas ses disparations régulières.

— Non my Lord… Mais à nouveau, je vais faire mon possible pour savoir. Draco a confiance en moi et son père a confiance en lui. Il aura sûrement des informations à me donner quant à ses absences anormales.

Il commençait déjà à paniquer pour la vie de Lucius. Si jamais il venait voir leur Maitre alors que ce dernier était en colère, il pourrait s'en prendre à lui si ne lui dévoilait pas où il était. Il leurs fallait quelque chose, et rapidement.

— Bien… Tu peux partir dans ce cas. J'espère que tu auras des informations pour moi la prochaine fois, sinon je ne saurai sûrement pas aussi clément…

— Merci Maitre.

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il le put et transplaner chez lui le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir. Bon sang ils étaient vraiment mal. Il fallait d'une part qu'ils trouvent une explication aux absences de Lucius. Foutue Narcissa ! Ensuite qu'ils fassent en sorte qu'il retrouve le lien avec Potter, bien que ce dernier refusera sûrement de faire de nouveau des cauchemars. Et enfin, ils devaient faire cela en un temps record s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer la torture ou une douce punition dont le Lord Noir avait le secret.

Il se rendit à Poudlard un peu plus tard après avoir envoyé une note à Harry et aux deux générations de Malfoy. Ils allaient devoir parler, et ça n'allait pas être sans les cris de protestations, les soupirs résignés de Draco et les regards froids et de refus de Lucius. La soirée promettait d'être très longue…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :)

Et pour la personne qui m'en a laissé une anonyme, oui, ce sera bien le couple auquel tu penses :)


	10. Explications quant à mon absence

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis navrée de ne pas arriver avec un nouveau chapitre, mais je tenais quand même à vous rassurer quant à l'arrivé de ce dernier.

J'ai été relativement prise ces derniers mois entre mon BAC, le fait que j'ai été malade plusieurs fois, aussi parce que j'ai réaménagé et repeint ma chambre, que je suis partie en vacances bref plein de choses qui ne m'ont pas aidé à écrire.

Je sais que plusieurs personnes lisent aussi mon autre fiction sur HP, qui elle avance bien et sur laquelle je reposte régulièrement. Cela est dû au fait que j'ai réussi à trouver le temps pour une fiction et pas pour l'autre, et surtout, parce que l'inspiration était présente bien plus facilement que sur celle-ci. J'ai eu, pendant plusieurs mois, ce que mon copain appelle le Syndrome Antoine Daniel qui représente vraiment ce qu'il m'est arrivée.

Aujourd'hui c'est un petit peu mieux, je me suis remise aujourd'hui à la relecture complète des chapitres déjà écrits, et j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir écrire une suite rapidement, au moins avant la fin du mois.

J'espère que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté ou une non envie d'écrire, parce que j'adore énormément cette fiction, et je me suis jurée en la commençant, tout comme pour mon Snarry, que je la finirai quoi qu'il arrive.

A très bientôt j'espère, et promis, mon prochain post ce sera un chapitre !

Marysol Cx


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre: A quoi bon résister ?

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être Lucius qui doit avoir un très beau cul, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Rating: M (automutilations, troubles alimentaires, tentative de suicide, lemons)

Je pense qu'on peut dire que ce chapitre aura mis TRES longtemps à arriver

Toutes mes excuses, vous savez en grande partie pourquoi grâce à mes explications dans le "chapitre" d'avant

Je m'excuse encore une fois, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, moi-même ça m'énerve quand des auteurs font ça, mais je me mets aussi à leur place donc j'espère que vous me comprendrez. 

Je vais essayer de reprendre une publication un peu plus rythmée, ce qui devrait être un peu plus réalisable vu que je commence à réavoir des idées mais je ne peux pas promettre deux chapitres par moi, je ne pense pas en être capable.

En attendant, ça, je le promets, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, quoi qu'il arrive.

Bonne lecture à bientôt j'espère !

Marysol

* * *

**Résumé chapitre précédent : **(peut être utile après 5 mois)

Harry est au plus mal, Severus et Lucius peinent à l'aider. Draco et Remus se sont joints à la cause, mais sans succès non plus. La seule chose qu'ils ont trouvé : les potions de Sommeil sans rêves pour qu'il dorme et reprenne un peu de force. Mais cela bloque la communication avec Voldmemort, et Harry se retrouve contraint d'arrêter, bien qu'il ne veuille pas.

**Chapitre 10 **

— Non ! Non ! S'il vous plait non !

— Harry, calmez-vous, demanda Severus d'une voix douce en s'approchant lentement de lui.

— Ne m'approchez pas ! Hurla-t-il en reculant encore jusqu'à toucher le mur. Laissez-moi…

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard alors que personne ne savait quoi faire. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de lui expliquer le plus doucement possible qu'il allait devoir arrêter sa potion de Sommeil, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir, et s'était mis à paniquer, à pleurer et à repousser tout le monde.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors qu'il sanglotait. Réalisant l'étendu de la situation, Severus fit signe aux autres occupants de la pièce de sortir.

— On ne veut pas te faire de mal Harry, mais il _faut_ que le Seigneur retrouve cette connexion, où ce sera son espion, moi, qui serait sûrement tué pour n'avoir pas trouvé ce qu'il se passait… Il commence à perdre confiance en moi, à penser que je ne suis pas autant de son côté que je lui fais croire, et si l'Ordre perd la source d'information qui provient de moi, nous ne pourrons plus protéger la population Sorcière comme avant. Tu comprends Harry ? Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu vas à nouveau faire des cauchemars, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. La seule solution serait que tu reprennes l'Occlumancie, pour ainsi lui faire croire que tu en souffres et que tu reçois tout ce qu'il t'envoie alors que non, mais la dernière fois cela a été un échec cuisant.

Il avait réussi pendant son monologue à l'approcher suffisamment pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre qui n'était qu'à un couloir de là. Heureusement que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis un moment et que personne ne patrouillait jamais dans ce coin du château il aurait eu du mal à expliquer ce que faisait un de ses élèves en larmes, dans ses bras, en pleine nuit… Il le coucha et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait que Voldemort puisse de nouveau lui envoyer des visions, mais le gamin supporterait-il à nouveau ses assauts ? Il n'avait pas le choix… Ils allaient devoir reprendre l'Occlumancie, c'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas un bâtard graisseux comme la première fois. Harry avait besoin qu'on y aille tranquillement et en l'encourageant. Peut-être Lucius serait plus à même de lui donner vu la confiance qu'il a en lui, pensa Severus. Mais en cet instant, c'était lui qui était avec le gamin endormi, pas Lucius. Il le regarda alors que ses traits étaient enfin détendus. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis une éternité, ou peut-être même depuis toujours… Il en avait décidément bien trop vécu pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il resta longtemps ainsi. Il avait peur que son départ le réveil ou lui fasse faire des cauchemars. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion, et il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de cauchemars cette nuit et risque de se réveiller seul, sinon jamais il n'accepterait d'arrêter la potion définitivement.

Il s'agita plusieurs fois dans la nuit, et plusieurs fois il le calma et attendit qu'il se rendorme. Il discutait pendant ce temps avec Lucius par l'intermédiaire de missives qui volaient d'un appartement à l'autre. Ils étaient d'accord quant au fait qu'Harry devait reprendre l'Occlumancie, quitte à ce qu'ils lui donnent tous les deux des cours.

Par la suite, ils parlèrent du loup-garou. Il était temps pour Harry de savoir qu'il était là. Ca ne pourrait que l'aider, du moins ils l'espéraient. C'est d'un commun d'accord qu'ils décidèrent d'en parler à Harry dès le lendemain soir, de manière à ce qu'il ait quelqu'un de plus à qui parler en cas de besoin.

Le troisième et dernier point, et pas le moindre, qu'ils abordèrent, vu la couverture de Lucius qui commençait à être compromise. Il fallait qu'il passe plus de temps avec Narcissia, ou au moins au manoir Malfoy. Sinon, il fallait mettre Narcissia dans une position suffisamment compromettante pour qu'elle n'aille mente au Seigneur des Ténèbres quant aux absences de son mari. La dernière solution qu'ils avaient pu trouver était tout simplement de dire une partie de la vérité au Seigneur, sur leur relation, et sur la présence de Lucius au château, qui gagnait au fur et à mesure la confiance d'Harry. Mais c'était à double tranchant. Leur relation ne le dérangerait sûrement pas, vu celle qu'il entrainait avec son serpent… dans l'autre sens, il pouvait prendre cela comme une trahison d'avoir incéré Lucius dans le château sans son autorisation. La seule chose qui pourrait faire passer cela sans trop de risque serait de lui faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le prévenir, à cause de Dumbledore qui cherchait un professeur dans l'urgence, et qui aurait pu en prendre un autre avant qu'ils n'aient l'accord du Seigneur.

Ce n'est que vers 4h du matin que leur conversation prit fin, alors que chacun brûlait les lettres qu'il avait reçu. Harry ne s'était pas agité énormément. Severus soupçonnait que sa présence apaisait le gamin. Après tout, il avait été seul pendant toute son enfance, pas plus aidé et aimé pendant les années à suivre dormir avec la certitude qu'il ne serait pas seul et quelqu'un sera là s'il y avait un problème devait grandement l'aider. Il en discuterait avec lui, savoir s'il était d'accord pour que lui ou Lucius dorme à proximité, comme dans le salon, ou s'il voulait que quelqu'un reste dans sa chambre la nuit. Ça n'allait pas les aider à rester en pleine forme, mais si Potter ne se remettait pas pleinement, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Lucius vint prendre le relai pour la fin de la nuit, de manière à permettre à Severus de se reposer un peu, vu qu'il avait cours dès 8h contrairement à son amant qui ne commençait qu'après le déjeuner. Il espérait juste qu'Harry ne serait pas gêné ou énervé à son réveil en découvrant cela. Même si le plus important actuellement était qu'il arrive à dormir. Et puis il appréciait le professeur Deranes, presque autant que lui, voire peut-être même plus donc non, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un problème au matin.

Au cours de cette fin de nuit, Lucius réalisa avec horreur, au bout de 2h à l'observer, que justement, il l'observait un peu trop. Jamais auparavant il avait eu le temps de regarder avec précision le gamin. Et là, alors qu'il en avait enfin le temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attractif. Il ne savait pas tout sur lui, mais il en savait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un garçon fort, bien plus que lui au vu de tout ce qu'il avait subis en 15 ans. Il était doué, que ce soit dans sa matière ou dans d'autres. Il était intelligent, semblait être capable malgré sa timidité actuelle de s'intégrer et de mener un groupe –il l'avait bien fait l'année passée. Mais plus que tout ça, Lucius ne pouvait nier que ce garçon, bien que beaucoup trop mince, avait un visage doux et des plus agréables à regarder. Ne plus avoir ses affreuses lunettes sur le nez aidait à beaucoup, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Quant à son corps, qu'il voyait en partit à cause de la couverture qui ne couvrait plus que ses jambes, en reprenant du poids il serait tout bonnement à croquer. Il repensa alors à ce que Draco avait dit sur sa sexualité. Etait-il gay en effet ? Cela expliquerait en partit pourquoi il avait été ainsi exclu de son dortoir et presque maltraité par ses colocataires.

Il se força à retourner dans des pensées moins chaudes en essayant de comprendre tous les facteurs qui avaient amenés le garçon à cette déchéance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imaginer la moindre chose entre eux. D'une part parce qu'il était en couple avec Severus et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, ensuite parce qu'il avait l'âge d'être son père, et enfin, il était un Mangemort. Toutes ces choses qu'il se lisait dans sa tête étaient censées le convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser pour autant. Et si Severus venait à le larguer, et si Draco ne l'apprenait jamais, et si Voldemort mourrait il pourrait peut-être enfin l'approcher.

Il réalisait à présent que s'il avait accepté de donner des cours particuliers au gamin, de l'aider quand il était au plus mal, de veiller sur lui comme cette nuit c'était pour lui faire plaisir, que le gamin l'apprécie, pas pour que le Lord Noir puisse être vaincu.

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une claque des plus violentes. Comment avait-il pu s'enticher de ce gamin en même pas 3 mois ? Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'était sûrement que passager, du à son manque de sommeil, au manque de proximité avec Severus et à son rapprochement avec le gamin. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Pourtant, l'idée ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Alors il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu. Il ne se préoccupa pas du verre posé à côté et en bu une grande goulée. Presque immédiatement ses pensées s'adoucirent et se dirigèrent vers son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus à rien d'autre que lui, au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait.

Ce n'est qu'au matin, quand il entendit Harry qui commençait à se réveiller, qu'il partit de la chambre, juste après avoir faire disparaitre sa bouteille. Il était déjà 7h30, Severus devait déjà être en train de déjeuner alors il ne devrait pas le croiser. Heureusement, parce qu'il avait un mal de tête assez puissant, et il savait que s'il le croiserait, son amant lui demanderait pourquoi il était alcoolisé, et il aurait été bien incapable de lui fournir une réponse : il ne souvenait absolument pas de la raison qui l'avait amené à boire autant.

HPHPHPHPHP

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry n'avait pas trop mal dormi. Il avait eu peur hier soir, tellement peur. De devoir faire de nouveau face à ses cauchemars, de les revoir tous mourir encore et encore. Mais à chaque fois que ses rêves avaient commencé à devenir violent, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'en avait tiré avec délicatesse et que tout avait disparu.

Il se souvenait hier soir de Severus qui l'avait déposé dans son lit alors qu'il était en pleine crise de panique. C'était sûrement lui qui avait veillé sur lui cette nuit. Il s'en voulait de son attitude par rapport à lui ces dernières semaines. Il avait essayé de l'aider, c'est tout, et lui, il lui avait remis toutes les fautes sur le dos. Pourtant, sans lui il ne serait plus là, il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est si c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit encore là. Mais il ne préférait ne pas essayer de répondre à cette question.

Il quitta les anciens appartements de son professeur pour rejoindre la salle de classe de ce dernier. Il espérait que tout ce passerait bien. Il n'avait pas le courage de supporter les remarques de Ron ou les regards de pitié d'Hermione. La seule chose qui le rassurait c'est qu'il serait à côté de Draco, qui l'aiderait à faire la potion, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur lui ou sur son état. Il avait vraiment apprécié que Draco lui donne ses cours, l'aide, parle avec lui le soir. Bien sûr il n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'est parce que son parrain lui avait demandé qu'il l'avait fait, mais Draco n'avait pas semblé si dérangé que ça de le faire, sinon il ne serait pas resté plus longtemps que nécessaire le soir, il le savait bien.

— Potter, le salua-t-il alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

— Malfoy, répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte des cachots claque, annonçant l'arrivée de leur si détesté professeur des potions. Harry découvrit avec un pincement au cœur les cernes qui courraient sous ses yeux. C'était sa faute s'il était aussi fatigué, il avait veillé sur lui, il n'aurait pas dû…

— Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos inepties et vos accidents de chaudron. Pour la peine, sortez un parchemin et une plume, nous allons voir ce que vous avez retenu de la dernière potion. Le premier à se plaindre aura la joie de revenir me voir ce soir pour passer 2h de pur plaisir à mes côtés. Commencez.

Harry ne dit rien. Il préférait gratter que faire des potions, c'était moins dangereux pour lui, ça lui donnait moins envie de se planter un des couteaux qu'il utilisait dans le bras. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas mutilé depuis trois jours. Il ressentait un manque depuis son réveil, mais n'avait pas compris que c'était cela. Il se mit soudainement à transpirer, haleter, souffrir de ne pas pouvoir soulager son addiction malsaine son cerveau réalisant ce manque. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il était bloqué ici pendant les 2h à venir. 2h avant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait tant. Severus pensait qu'il avait arrêté depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait caché, les avait soignées lui mêmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il avait honte de ne pas être capable d'arrêter.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il essaya de capter le regard de Draco pour qu'il lui apporte un quelconque soutient, mais à la place, c'est Snape qui réagit à son regard.

— Monsieur Potter, et si, au lieu de copier sur votre voisin, vous alliez me raconter dehors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre quoique ce soit sur votre copie. Les autres, si vous regarder un peu trop loin sur les côtés, votre nom viendra s'ajouter à celui de Monsieur Potter sur le parchemin où il est déjà inscrit.

Il savait ? Ou il voulait juste savoir pourquoi il regardait Draco ? Il suivit son professeur en essayant de retenir ses tremblements. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait craqué une nouvelle fois, qu'il était faible.

La porte claqua violement le faisant sursauter violement.

— Harry, pourquoi regardiez-vous Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ne savait-il donc pas ? Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de lui demander. Il allait lui mentir, il détestait ça, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

— C'est ma faute si vous êtes de cette humeur, vous n'avez pas dormi à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… Oui, même si le professeur Deranes a pris le relai au milieu de la nuit, je n'ai en effet pas eu le sommeil dont j'avais besoin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous occupe l'esprit.

— Rien, j'ai juste eu peur de rendre une copie blanche, mentit-il sans en montrer la moindre trace.

— Bien, dans ce cas, venez ce soir à 20h, que personne n'aille penser que je ne vous ai pas mis de retenue. En attendant, vous vous sentez capable de retourner en cours ?

Il repense à son envie de se mutiler, de sentir une lame froide contre sa peau, le sang chaud couler lentement de la plaie.

— Je… Je ne sais pas…

— Je comprends. Le professeur Deranes ne doit pas être en cours à cette heure, allez le voir si vous le souhaitez.

— Je vais voir, peut-être je ne sais pas. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de voir quelqu'un.

Il tenta d'ignorer le regard perçant de son professeur sur lui. Il devait se douter de quelque chose, mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait replongé.

— Très bien, je vous laisse aller dans ce cas. Mais je veux vraiment que vous veniez ce soir, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

— Je viendrai.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit en courant presque. Il avait besoin de se calmer, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela. Et même s'il en avait honte, que tout son esprit lui criait que c'était mal, son corps le réclamait et il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir luter.

Cette fois encore, quand il réalisa qu'il avait les bras en sang, il ne put retenir quelques larmes en réalisant qu'il était faible, bien trop faible, et que jamais il n'arriverait à battre Voldemort.

* * *

On se revoit bientôt, j'espère ! Et n'hésitez pas à me hurler dessus pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster ^^'

Marysol


End file.
